Atraídos - SessXRin
by Asurama
Summary: Tras la desaparición de su familia, Rin debe mudarse a la ciudad bajo la tutela de la familia de Sango, pero un grupo de personas extrañas comenzará a seguirle la pista por motivos desconocidos y oscuros.
1. Chapter 1

Anotó en el papel los datos que le pedía el formulario y puso su sello, el joven que recibió el documento del otro lado del mostrador le resultó frío en el gesto, junto a sus sistematizadas palabras de agradecimiento e información al respecto. En realidad, todo le pareció frío, cada persona en el edificio, cada trabajador. Todos le parecía seres de cartón, porque nadie era sensible a su dolor por la pérdida de su madre, su último familiar vivo, que la había dejado tras los largos padecimientos por una enfermedad crónica en un hospital de bajo nivel, en el cual se habían ido todos los ahorros de la familia.

Tomando aire, miró al hombre que se hallaba sentado a su lado y quien le había ayudado a hacer todos los trámites para que pudiera mudarse. Miroku, un joven apuesto de piel blanca, liso cabello negro y ojos azules marinos era un conocido de la familia. En realidad, la mujer con la que él vivía era una conocida de su familia, pero Sango-san trabajaba a turnos dobles para mantener la economía familiar y ayudar a su hermano menor con sus estudios, por lo que no habría podido acompañarla a realizar todo aquel complicado papeleo y llevarla en el largo viaje entre prefecturas.

La familia de Rin había tenido la mala fama erróneamente adquirida de ser estafadores, esa había sido la principal razón de que nadie ayudara a su padre cuando fuera injustamente despedido de su trabajo. Para aumentar su dolor, el suicidio no era contemplado en los seguros como para que la familia percibiera una buena pensión y su madre se había esforzado hasta el cansancio, con todo y enfermedad. Su hermano había huído de la casa incapaz de soportar la vergüenza a la que era sometido constantemente por otras personas que le recordaban los falsos pecados de su "cobarde padre" y jamás volvió a saber de él. No había nada que pudiera extrañar en ese pueblo, tampoco nadie la culparía si hubiera decidido odiar a las personas que tan cruelmente la habían juzgado, pero ella no quería guardar rencor porque hubiera sido perder el tiempo. No sabía si confiar en Miroku, Sango y su hermano, al que sólo conocía de oídas, pero no le quedaba nada.

Tan pronto cuando recibieron sus comprobantes, números de transacción y documentos firmados, él puso todas las cosas en un maletín y la invitó amablemente a seguirlo hasta el exterior, donde los esperaba un auto de alquiler que él había conseguido. Empezaba a llover, por lo cual se apresuraron. Se subió en el asiento trasero junto a su pequeño bolso para no incordiarlo y él la miro a través del espejo retrovisor, mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo y lentamente se disponían a partir.

─Sango y Kohaku te caerán muy bien.

─No recuerdo mucho de ellos ─no quería ser descortés, porque en verdad recordaba poco, eran sus padres los más dados a tratar con esa familia y hacía tiempo desde que no les veía, desde que su padre se viera en dificultades económicas. Por otra parte, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar y no sabía muy bien cómo entablar una conversación con aquel hombre.

El camino se le hizo eterno y las gotas de agua que resbalaban por el cristal de su ventanilla lo empeoraba. Dormitó varias veces, pero no quería dormir, porque había tenido pesadillas en los últimos días. Rin se repitió a sí misma que no debía estar tan ansiosa.

Lo primero que le afectó de la ciudad fue su aire gris y denso, que ni siquiera la lluvia parecía aplacar, el abarrotamiento de gente, el embotellamiento de tránsito y las grandes construcciones. Tomó aire para darse valor, de lo contrario sentía que se pondría a llorar y le pediría a Miroku que le devolviera a su hogar sencillo y tranquilo cuanto antes.

─Impresionante, ¿verdad, Rin-chan? ─comentó al ver sus azorados ojos marrones en el reflejo─. Las cosas son un poco ajetreadas aquí, pero se vive bien y con el tiempo acabarás por acostumbrarte. Yo también me sentí abrumado cuando llegué aquí por trabajo y estudios, ya que mi padre solía viajar mucho por trabajo y mayormente se encontraba en poblados y urbes mucho más pequeñas.

─¿Viviremos en uno de esos altos edificios? ─preguntó con curiosidad.

─Es el área metropolitana, la mayoría delos edificios aquí son de oficinas y de comercios, pero sí, vivimos los tres en un departamento pequeño pero cómodo. Aunque ahora seremos cuatro.

─Siento mucho las molestias, tan pronto como me sea posible, prometo encontrar un lugar propio y mudarme.

─No te apures, no eres ninguna molestia, entendemos que estás pasando por un momento difícil, no te exigimos ninguna clase de sacrificio.

Ella asintió.  
─Eso lo sé bien, Miroku-san, pero quiero sentirme capaz por mí misma, sentir que puedo reponerme de esto.

─Tienes sin lugar a dudas unos excelentes valores ─ella sonrió levemente ante el cumplido─. Y puedes decirme sólo Miroku, después de todo, nos veremos las caras a diario.

Ella asintió.

Las gotas se habían vuelto delgadas y tenues cuando finalmente arribaron al edificio. Tenía siete pisos, sus paredes se degradaban en diferentes tonos de marrón, las puertas de entrada eran de reluciente cristal y había un pasillo simple que doblaba en L, a ella le pareció enorme. Cuando subieron al ascensor, se pegó a la pared y se sintió extraña, comenzando a sudar copiosamente mientras se encogía sobre sí misma y se abrazaba con una mano. Miroku se dio cuenta y con delicadeza le puso una mano en el hombro.

─¿Te sientes bien?

─Un poco de claustrofobia, no es nada importante ─se excusó ella. Cuando llegaron al quinto piso, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Caminaron por el blanco pasillo de lustroso piso gris y entraron por la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Le gustó mucho encontrarse con un departamento cómodo, pulcro y bien amoblado, había una pequeña sala de estar con una mesa baja de cristal, sofás blancos y una estantería con bastantes libros de filosofía, que hacía de divisoria con un pequeño comedor y más atrás se veía la diminuta cocina.

La joven pelinegra se tocó unos mechones, algo nerviosa al notar que solamente había dos habitaciones en la casa. Imaginaba que una era utilizada por Miroku y Sango, lo que significaba que bien dormiría en la sala o junto a Kohaku.

─Por aquí ─la llamó él, abriendo una de las puertas y ella vio unos paneles de madera con puertas corredizas que habían colocado en medio del cuarto─. Tú dormirás en la puerta de la izquierda, Rin-chan. Cuando supimos que te traeríamos, los tres decidimos hacer esto, aunque he de admitir que a Kohaku-kun le costó adaptarse a la idea de que su espacio vital se vería reducido.

─Supongo que tendré que disculparme luego con él ─se sonrojó, juntando las manos frente a sí.

─Para nada, hace un año, vivíamos en un sitio mucho más pequeño, estamos acostumbrados, te aseguro que él entiende bien. Es apenas unos años mayor que tú, por lo que pienso que ambos se llevarán bastante bien.

Ella asintió, eso esperaba.

─Acomodaremos tus maletas aquí, luego debemos ir a ver la matrícula del colegio.

─Tendré que empezar las clases mañana ¿verdad? ─hacía un buen tiempo desde que no asistía a clases y además no era muy buena porque le costaba prestar atención. Esperaba poder hacerlo bien, a los profesores no tenía por qué importarles sus problemas familiares y demás vicisitudes. Suspiró.

─A Sango le pareció que deberías tomarte el día libre, imaginó que estarías muy cansada por el viaje.

Ella apenas pudo ocultar un bostezo.  
─Lo estoy.

La tarde caía en la ciudad de cielo encapotado púrpura cuando volvían de la escuela. Le pedían bastantes cosas, volvía a casa con una larga lista. Miroku había decidido parar en un café para comprarle algo como merienda a la joven y así permitirse ambos un respiro. Entró con él, pero en seguida se sintió abrumada por la cantidad de gente en el local. Gracias a las malas experiencias de sus padres, había adquirido una suerte de fobia social. Afuera también había muchas personas, pero no de una manera tan agobiante, por lo que le pareció bien esperar a Miroku fuera.

Se paró junto a uno de los cristales, en la acera y se perdió en sus pensamientos mirando a los transeúntes, teniendo la sensación de que estaba viviendo un sueño o espejismo y no la realidad. Hasta la mañana, había estado en un pueblecito. Mientras seguía con la vista a un grupo de personas, le llamó la atención ver a dos hombres atractivos de pulcro traje negro al otro lado de la calle. Ambos eran altos, con buen porte y con rostros blancos, suaves de gran delicadeza, con nariz perfilada recta y ojos rasgados, pero uno tenía el cabello negro ondulado, atado en una coleta alta que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos eran oscuros. El otro tenía liso cabello plateado, mucho más largo y suelto y ojos claros ambarinos de mirada melancólica. No pudo evitar seguirlos con la vista. El de cabello claro se sintió evidentemente observado, porque volteó en dirección a ella. El mundo a su alrededor pareció detenerse unos instantes, como si nadie más existiera, cuando esos ojos extraños se cruzaron con los suyos. Avergonzada, desvió la vista. Ambos hombres hablaron entre ellos y cruzaron la calle en dirección a ella. Se sintió petrificada ¿y si le reclamaban algo?

Pasaron a su lado sin prestarle mucha atención a su nerviosa pose rígida, entraron al local y se dirigieron al mostrador. Lucían como ejecutivos, a ella no le pareció que fueran el tipo de personas que frecuentaban esos sitios, más propio de estudiantes. Entró y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Miroku para no sentirse tan indefensa, justo cuando él regresaba con un par de sándwiches y unos vasos de jugo. Ella miró una vez más a los recién llegados y ellos se giraron a mirarla como si lo supieran. El de cabello oscuro le dedicó una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos y ganas de huir, puesto que descubrió que sus vivaces y hambrientos ojos eran escarlatas.


	2. capítulo 2

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa que estaba más próxima a la ventana que daba al cruce de peatones, con sendas tazas de café. El de cabello negro extrajo del bolsillo de su saco lo que parecían dos saquitos de azúcar le dio uno a su acompañante, que lo abrió y vertió el contenido en la taza. Sin embargo, este no era blanco, sino un polvo rojo brillante, que en seguida se mezcló y desapareció tras revolver unas veces en el espumoso líquido de placentero aroma.

─¿Así que este es el mejor que se ha destilado en el mes? Espero que no me estés engañando, Naraku ─levantó la taza a sus labios, pero pareció dudar en beber.

─Para nada, mi estimado Sesshoumaru, tú serías la última persona a la que me atrevería a engañar así ─abrió su propio sobre y luego levantó la roja mirada hacia él con perspicacia.

─Seré la última persona a la que engañarías… pero todavía estoy en la lista ─luego de ver que Naraku bebía de su taza con la misma parsimonia con la que se cataba una copa de vino, llevó la taza a sus propios labios, sin quitar la vista de él. Ambos se miraron en silencio por un buen rato, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro no lo estaba viendo a él, sino que observaba por sobre su hombro a la pareja que se había sentado a tomar la merienda unas mesas más atrás. Un muchacho de traje azul con el cabello ligeramente largo, recogido tras la nuca y una jovencita de baja estatura y ojos rasgados que los había estado mirando de manera poco disimulada.

El hombre de cabello claro vio al otro pasar la lengua por el borde de sus labios, limpiando el café endulzado.

─¿Huele bien, verdad? ─tanteó Naraku.

Sesshoumaru dio un murmullo por toda respuesta.

─No irás a fingir que no te gusta el aroma ¿o sí? Eres remilgado en tus gustos, pero hace mucho que no huelo algo tan delicioso por aquí…

El de cabello plateado volvió a murmurar, desviando la vista hacia la calle, como queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación.

─Y tiene una pureza poco usual, debe ser de pueblo ¿no lo crees, Sesshoumaru? Algo tan delicioso vale la pena probar ─apuró un buen sorbo de café─. Además las personas de pueblo son tan frágiles y se pierden tan fácilmente cuando llegan por primera vez a una urbe de este tamaño…

─En eso tienes razón, ir por lar vías fáciles es mejor que andar peinando toda esta ciudad en busca de alguien que valga la pena y a quien el ritmo de la urbe ya no haya podrido por dentro ─miró de nuevo hacia la calle, parpadeando lentamente, como si quisiera guardar tras los párpados la imagen de todas aquellas personas perdidas en sus mundos, que caminaban a toda prisa. Bebió un largo sorbo─. Pero no es mi tipo.

─Obstinado, nada es tu tipo. No entiendo cómo es posible que le agrades a alguien, que agrades a otros más que yo.

─A primera vista no parezco tan perverso, eso es todo.

─Ya lo digo, obstinado. Sin embargo, me parece que es un buen momento para que iniciemos el juego ¿qué dices? ¿Te apuntas?

─Ve tú, si lo prefieres.

─Anda, Sesshoumaru, no seas aguafiestas, este tipo de partida es más divertida de a dos.

─Eres bueno con la mente de las personas, no me necesitas a mí. Además, ya tengo planes hoy.

─¿Puedo ser curioso al respecto? ─jugó con la cuchara dentro de su taza, agregándole un saquito extra de "azúcar".

─Sara me llamó a mediodía, su enfermedad ha recrudecido y quiere que vaya a auxiliarla con algunos quehaceres y hacerle algo de compañía.

─Pobre de ella ─fingió preocupación, con un tono algo cínico─. Es una lástima tener que hacer esto solo, pero eso significará más alimento para mí ¿estás seguro de que no te arrepentirás? ─levantó una ceja.

─Para nada ─permaneció un rato en silencio mientras acababa de beber, vagando en sus recuerdos. Venía a su memoria una tarde de otoño de hacía unos años atrás, caminando por el parque de una ciudad pequeña. Había una niña de bonitos ojos rasgados a la que su padre y hermano le estaban enseñando a volar una cometa en forma de fénix. El cordel se le escapó de las manos y el rollo comenzó a irse calle abajo, por donde los automóviles pasaban veloces. Él llegó a tiempo para detener el juguete con el pie, mientras la niña corría hacia él y le daba las gracias. "¿Será ella?" se cuestionó. El parecido era sorprendente, el olor y color también se asemejaban, pero si se giraba para mirar a la pareja, sería demasiado evidente. Trataba de verlos a través de la superficie espejada de un pilar que se encontraba justo en medio del local.

─Creo que ya te estás arrepintiendo ─lo aguijoneó Naraku con una sonrisa.

─No se trata de eso ─limpió la taza hasta el fondo.

─¿Entonces de qué se trata?

─Acaba tu bebida y larguémonos, me espera una noche larga ─respondió con hastío, jugando con su largo pelo y acomodándolo tras la oreja.

─Alguien se levantó con el pie equivocado hoy ─terminó y ambos salieron.

─Y tendrás ese pie en el trasero si continúas incordiándome.

Miroku se encontraba imbuido, contándole a su nueva huésped todo tipo de anécdotas de su querida novia y cuñado, que pensaba que podían hacerla más familiar hacia ellos, pero acabó por darse cuenta de que ella parecía estar en otro planeta. Pensaba que era lo esperable, pues acababa de quedarse sola en el mundo y su corta vida era ya muy difícil.

─¿Ocurre algo malo? ─tanteó sin muchas esperanzas de recibir contestación.

─No es nada, sólo estaba pensando en todos los cambios repentinos. Estoy anonadada ─anonadada estaba con los sujetos de traje que habían estado tomando café. Eran hermosos y extraños y le había parecido verlos poniéndole algo a sus bebidas. El cansancio debía estar haciendo que se imaginara cosas. Se levantó el pelo en una coleta, con un broche que siempre solía llevar consigo en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Peinarse, era más que nada un tic nervioso. Su otro tic era hablar demasiado, pero no estaba de humor.

─¿Tienes miedo? ─le preguntó él y ella se le quedó mirando.

─¿Miedo, dices?

─Miedo a no encajar.

─No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que encajé en un lugar ─bajaba la vista y giraba su vaso de jugo, sin importarle que el muchacho frente a él pudiera pensar que era de mala educación─ Desde que mi padre… perdió la vida, seguido de todas esas situaciones, nunca he encajado bien en ningún lado, mucha gente me miraba con lástima, repugnancia o desconfianza ─entrecerraba los ojos─, la gente trata de parecer buena y no molestar a los demás con sus opiniones, pero no podían ocultar ese tipo de cosas. No veo que sea mucho más difícil encajar en una ciudad ¿has visto a esos dos hombres que entraron hace un rato? Aparentemente puedes ser y lucir como quieras en un lugar tan grande y nadie tendrá tiempo de recriminarte por ello.

─No quería incomodarte, no debí preguntar.

─Está bien, supongo que necesitaba decirlo. Hablaba muy poco y nada mientras permanecía junto a mi madre enferma, por poco y creo que casi perdía la capacidad de hablar.

─No lo parece ─bromeó él, tratando de hacerla sentirse mejor.

A ella se le estiraron los labios en una melancólica sonrisa. Algo que nunca cambiaba en ningún sitio era que siempre le recriminaran lo mucho que hablaba.

─¿Qué hizo que Sango-san decidiera tomar mi tutela?

─Aparentemente, su padre le debía unos favores al tuyo.

Rin suspiró largamente.  
─Lo sabía, no puedo ser tan buena.

─No deberías decir eso, Sango habla muy bien de ti, sé que ahora no lo recuerdas, pero ya tendrás la oportunidad.

Acabando de merendar, fuero hacia el vehículo. Ya estaba bastante oscuro, porque el cielo había vuelto a encapotarse y los relámpagos comenzaban a aparecer entre el oscuro manto. En la penumbra, en la esquina de enfrente, Naraku los observó marcharse

─¿Has tenido un día pesado? ─le preguntó Sara mientras le acercaba una taza de café al recién llegado, quien se quitaba el saco para colgarlo en el adornado perchero que se hallaba junto a la puerta. Aunque estaba satisfecho con el café de la tarde, aceptó el ofrecimiento por cortesía y le dio cierta lástima ver a la joven enferma.

Sara pertenecía a una familia rica y había heredado una gran fortuna, pero aquellos familiares que quedaban con vida no eran nada comprensivos y ella estaba muy sola. Unas conocidas de la familia le habían sugerido que no aceptara a Sesshoumaru como socio cuando lo habían conocido porque les daba mala espina, pero ella se había dejado deslumbrar por su apariencia y habilidades y no les había hecho caso. Le sonrió y él le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, que era más una mueca fingida a una emoción verdadera.

─De hecho, hoy ha sido un buen día, mi socio ha hecho un buen negocio este mes y ya se ven los frutos. Nuestros clientes están más que satisfechos ─ladeó la cabeza.

─Me alegra saberlo, temía que tu hermano arruinara el negocio familiar.

─Por suerte para mí, él no está interesado ─arrugó ligeramente los labios, como si algo que dijera le provocara mucho asco─. En cuanto a tu salud, me alegra verte de pie, pero deberías descansar y no sobre confiarte ¿por qué no te sientas a descansar mientras preparo la cena?

Ella asintió. Él fue directamente a la cocina mientras se ataba el cabello en una cola alta para que no le estorbara y sacó de la alacena una sartén, una olla y varios ingredientes de la enorme nevera, mientras ella se sentaba en el blanco y amplio sofá de la sala, cubierta por un mullido edredón de colores y encendía la enorme pantalla, sintonizando un canal que emitía una serie de drama.

─¿No te molesta la televisión, verdad? ─preguntó mirando hacia la cocina.

─Disfruta de tu serie, esto estará listo en seguida ─afirmó, mientras picaba velozmente todas las verduras, ya que había adquirido práctica en los últimos meses. Mientras ponía los diferentes ingredientes tanto en la olla como en la sartén, aprovechó un instante para mirar sobre el hombro a la chica de cabello castaño que estaba totalmente abstraída en el programa. Entonces, del bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir extrajo otro de los saquitos "de azúcar" y vertió el contenido en el preparado de la sopa─. Habrá miso esta noche, te sentirás mucho mejor luego de beberlo.

─Cualquier cosa preparada por ti me sentará bien ─quería aparentar que estaba bien, pero en realidad, no lo estaba. Días atrás el último informe de los médicos le había confirmado que no tenía más de dos meses de vida. Había muchísimas cosas que quería hacer en ese tiempo, muchas de las cuales incluían al hombre que estaba cocinando para ella.

─Oye, Sesshoumaru… ¿tú le temes a la muerte?

Él la miró por sobre el hombro. En la serie aparentemente un personaje acbaba de ser cruelmente asesinado en una emboscada.  
─No, no le temo. La muerte es algo inevitable que nos llegará indudablemente, aunque en el día menos pensado. Sólo hay que cerrar los ojos un momento y, si al abrirlos, sigues aquí, eso significa que aún no has completado las cosas que has sido llamada a hacer.

─¿Qué crees que has sido llamado a hacer tú?

Hubo un largo silencio.

─La verdad, nunca me lo he preguntado.

─¿Cuál te gustaría que fuera tu misión en esta vida, por decirlo de alguna manera?

─Sabes que amo la libertad y no sé estar atado, creo habértelo dicho en varias ocasiones ─abrió un huevo sobre la sartén llena de verduras salteadas─. No me gustaría un destino atado a algo o a alguien, n o me gustaría que mi padre me pusiera en la frente un cartel de lo que él cree que se supone debo hacer.

─¿Y estás seguro de que eso te funcionará? Porque yo creía lo mismo, pero cuando le pedí a papá mi tan anhelada libertad, lo único que conseguí es que me diera toda mi herencia, renegara de mí y me arrojara aquí, sola.

─Es el riesgo que esto implica, si no te sientes capaz, no deberías correrlo.

─No parece que a ti te esté costando caro, tu empresa de software es por demás exitosa.

─Supongo que solamente he resultado muy afortunado, sin embargo… ─se mordió la lengua, no quería decir algo que perturbara el descanso de la paciente.

─¿Sin embargo?

─Sin embargo, hace unos años conocí a una mujer a la que también le sentaba de maravillas la idea de la libertad, pero su consecuencia fue morir sola ─vertió agua caliente en una taza en la que se hallaba la medicina en polvo que ella debía tomar tres veces al día y fue hacia ella─. Todo era mucho más fácil cuando mi padre me daba solvencia, pagaba mis gustos caros, mis caprichos, mis estudios y hasta me daba un sitio para trabajar. Ahora sólo dependo de mí, la fuente de la bendición ilimitada se me ha cortado, todo depende de que tenga buenas relaciones y buenas estrategias y si algo sale mal, no podré culpar a otro más que a mí. Para colmo de males, gracias a mi "rebeldía" mi padre halló la excusa perfecta para centrar sus atenciones en su "verdadera familia", en su hijo consentido que hace las cosas tal y como él las ha planeado para su futuro, sin apenas salirse un ápice, obteniendo la mejor educación y los recursos instantáneos.

─¿Y no has pensado en hablar esto con tu padre o hermano? ─recibió la taza con la medicina y la bebió lentamente.

─Es inútil, esas conversaciones siempre redundan en lo mismo: mi padre pidiéndome que vuelva bajo sus alas y recomience el ciclo de dependencia que yo creo no es para mí. Me hace pensar que me robará mi identidad, no quiero convertirme en su reflejo y desaparecer ─se pasó los dedos por uno de sus largos mechones atados─, creo que con mi propio reflejo tengo más que suficiente, aunque tenga que llegar a actuar de maneras que otros podrían pensar que son… cuestionables.

─¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ─ella ladeó la cabeza, mientras arqueaba una ceja. Él negó con un amplio movimiento.

─No me hagas caso, debes descansar y no imbuírte de mis problemas. Te dejo con tu serie ─se levantó del sofá frente a ella, donde había estado y se dirigió a controlar la cena.

Mientras cenaban, pasaron la noche hablando de él, de anécdotas divertidas de su pasado, cuando era consentido por sus padres, mientras su padre le enseñaba todas sus artes y su madre le enseñaba a lucir siempre hermoso, galante e impecable. Al menos compartían eso.

Finalmente, ella tuvo sueño, él la cargó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, poniéndola en su cama y arropándola con cuidado, como si fuera una flor de cristal frágil.

─Vela mi sueño, sé mi ángel guardián ─le pidió, mientras su voz era opacada por el ruido de la fuerte tormenta que había comenzado en el exterior. No tenía miedo de que Sesshoumaru se quedara ahí, había estado en ese sitio en más de una ocasión, siempre era respetuoso, jamás la había tocado, situación a la que ella no se habría opuesto.

Cuando ella se durmió, él se acercó a la ventana, desde la cual se podía ver cómo el viento y el agua azotaban de manera impiadosa a los árboles del frondoso jardín. Apoyó una palma abierta en el cristal, el viento de a poco pareció ir calmándose, disminuyendo así el ruido.

─Al menos, cuando te vayas te irás en paz ─murmuró mirando a la silueta inmóvil en la cama, que suspiraba profundamente.

Le gustaba el ímpetu de las tormentas, pero se sentía extrañamente intranquilo, como si hubiera olvidado algo, entonces, en el "silencio" que había en medio de la ruidosa tormenta vino a su memoria un par de ojos marrones, aquellos que lo habían mirado desde el otro lado de la calle esa misma tarde. Era verdad, Naraku la estaba buscando y con lo hábil que era y los muchos contactos que tenía a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, no tardaría en dar con su paradero. Se tocó el mentón, preguntándose qué tan interesante sería aquello.


	3. Chapter 3

─Quiero que busquen información de una mujer llamada Sango, que trabaja como docente, que viva con su hermano universitario, su pareja y que recientemente haya aceptado la tutela de una jovencita de pueblo ─exigía a los dos hombres sentados del otro lado del escritorio de aquella oficina decadente, apenas iluminada con unas lámparas de fulgor tenue. Ponía la palma sobre la mesa, mientras ambos lo miraban con cara de desconcierto ante los pocos "datos" que había recabado de escuchar a la pareja que conversaba en la mesa de aquella cafetería.

─¿Podrías ser un poco más específico, Naraku? ─le contestó el de cabeza rapada, mientras anotaba rápidamente en su computadora todas aquellas cosas─. Debe haber unas tres mil "Sangos" en la ciudad y unas veinte casas de estudio sólo en esta región.

─Además, no estarás pensando que nadie por aquí hará nada sin percibir una paga ¿verdad? ─cuestionó cruzado de brazos un joven de cabello largo blanco, con sus ojos rojos entrecerrados como buscando algo de su interlocutor y exhibiendo una risa burlona y sobradora, totalmente perezoso, con los pies cruzados sobre el escritorio a un lado de la computadora.

─Aquí tienen un adelanto ─contestó quien les requería, sacando del bolsillo de su camisa violeta unos cuantos "saquitos de azúcar" que esparciera sobre el escritorio.

A los dos sujetos se les dilataron las pupilas observando el adelanto y prácticamente se arrojaron sobre los saquitos para "pelear por ellos" y obtener la mayor cantidad, como si fuesen más animales que humanos. Renkotsu, el de cabeza rapada, tomó una de sus recompensas y pasó la lengua por el papel, como si de algún modo pudiera saborear lo que había dentro.

─¿Es la versión blanca usual? ─preguntó a su cliente.

─Es la primera tirada de este mes, la de mejor calidad que hemos conseguido hasta la fecha. Ya tiene un valor considerable, como habrás de imaginar.

─Sin dudas esa "Sango" a la que estás buscando debe tener mucho valor ¿no es así? ─se tocó el mentón con la mano libre.

─Es la chica que ha "adoptado" quien me interesa.

─¿Y por qué no le pides ayuda a tu "socio" Sesshoumaru ─cuestionó con cinismo el joven albino, recargándose sobre el escritorio con aire burlón.

─Cállate, Hakudoushi ─le espetó el pelinegro─, se lo pedí amablemente, pero el muy tonto se negó, no sabe lo que se está perdiendo. Prefiere centrarse absolutamente en la nueva socia de su empresa, esa tal Sara Asano, quien tiempo atrás enfermó gravemente y es de esperarse que la elija: tan pronto como muera, la sección de finanzas de la corporación del señorito se verá muy beneficiada gracias a los aportes de Asano. Ese es su trabajo oficial, el que debe honrar ─se sentó en un sillón que había a unos metros del escritorio y cruzó las piernas, soltando un largo suspiro de hastío─. Es todo culpa de ella, él comenzó aceptando la oferta de la empresa del padre de Asano, pero luego ella lo malentendió y desvirtuó todo, mezclando extraños sentimientos con asuntos de negocios y él le siguió la corriente porque le pareció oportuno, provechoso. Como sugerencia, le dije a Sesshoumaru que le diera a beber los desechos del destilado del azúcar para que acortara sus sufrimientos en este mundo… igual que tu hermana Kagura ─miró con ojos afilados al más joven.

Él le devolvió el gesto.  
─ Al menos ella se lo merecía, por delatora. Tienes suerte de que no la considere mi hermana, ni haya compartido lazos afectivos con ella.

─Uy, qué miedo.

─De todos modos, ¿no te parece que necesitaríamos de la ayuda de los softwares de Sesshoumaru para facilitar esta tarea? ¿Nos los prestará al menos? ─cuestionó Renkotsu, volviendo al tema principal.

─No tuve tiempo de pedírselo ─se lamentó Naraku, mientras se ponía de pie e iba hasta su portafolio, que había dejado al pie del escritorio, lo abrió y extrajo un dispositivo de almacenamiento de muy alta capacidad─. Afortunadamente, un socio puede, si es requerido, tomar prestados algunos recursos.

Los dos sujetos se miraron entre sí y tomaron el dispositivo que el perspicaz Naraku les extendía.

─¿Y qué piensas hacer con esa chica cuando demos con su paradero? ─cuestionó un hombre alto y moreno de larga trenza negra, apareciendo por la puerta que estaba detrás del escritorio─. ¿La meterás en alguno de nuestros negocios o qué?

─Paciencia, Bankotsu ─se encogió de hombros─, primero tendré que conocerla, saber su edad, porque se ve realmente joven, averiguar para qué es idónea su personalidad ─sugirió con una tonalidad algo cantarina.

─Espero que su personalidad sea… divertida ─bromeó Bankotsu, mordiendo la cara interna de su labio en un gesto de burla.

Las tres personas frente a él se miraron entre sí, compartiendo sonrisas y cavilando sus propias aspiraciones de lo que harían cuando cumplieran con el encargo de Naraku.

Cuando volvieron al departamento, al primero que encontraron fue a Kohaku, quien se encontraba preparando ya la cena.

─Llegaste, Mikoru, mi hermana dijo que podrías tardarte debido a un problema de tráfico que había en el lado norte ─miró a la chica que acompañaba a su cuñado, un par de años menor que él─. Y tú debes ser Rin, bienvenida a casa, espero tengas una buena estadía, soy Kohaku, el hermano menor de Sango y estudio ingeniería informática en la universidad, puedes contar conmigo para cualquier necesidad que tengas ─la saludó con una inclinación, gesto que ella respondió.

─Salimos antes del problema del tráfico. Afortunadamente los padres de Rin fueron previsores y dejaron muchos de los trámites listos con mucha antelación. Sus cosas llegarán en dos días ─le explicó Miroku─. No quiero ser grosero pero, en lo que organizo mi material de trabajo, ¿podrías explicarle a Rin las reglas de la casa?

─No hay problema.

─Bien, con su permiso, me retiro ─los dejó solos, dirigiéndose a su habitación, donde también tenía su mesa de trabajo.

─Qué bien huele eso ─comentó ella para romper el hielo, al sentir el aroma del estofado y se acercó a mirar la olla, tentada de probar un poco con la cuchara.

─Debiste tener un día agitado, sé lo dura que es una mudanza, una deliciosa cena te hará muy bien ─comentó el joven de cabello castaño amablemente─. Desafortunadamente, quien prepara ese tipo de cena es mi hermana, así que tendrás que soportar el tóxico apestoso que se está cocinando. No sabe también como huele.

Ella se cubrió la boca con una mano, tratando de contener la risa para no parecer descortés. Ella sabía lo que era no cocinar nada bien, pero desde que su madre fuera hospitalizada, se vio obligada a adquirir habilidades culinarias.

─Si quieres, yo podría ayudarte con la cena a partir de ahora, no soy una chef preparada, pero al menos sé defenderme.

─¿Sabes preparar arroz con curry?

Mientras se aconsejaban mutuamente sobre cocina, ella probó un poco del estofado y arrugó el rostro.

─Te excediste un poco con la sal y el picante… ─buscó algo en la alacena que pudiera paliar y equilibrar un poco el sabor.

─Mi hermana me dijo que comenzarías el colegio aquí ¿es así? ─comentó mientras la observaba desde atrás, arreglando el menú.

─Empezaré con unos años de atraso, hace dos años debí dejar la escuela para atender a mi madre y también poder hacer trabajo de medio tiempo en un puesto de comida. Me temo que estaré muy perdida los primeros días. Ya de por sí debo agradecer mucho que hayan aceptado un alumno nuevo a estas alturas del año.

─Me ofrezco a ayudarte con tus deberes, si no te molesta.

Ella lo miró sonrojada.  
─Te lo agradezco mucho, debes ser un genio.

Él se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.  
─No sé si sea un genio, tan sólo me siento a gusto en tareas tranquilas y solitarias como las de esta carrera.

─La última computadora que tuve fue una versión muy vieja que debí vender para ayudar a mamá, necesitaré consejo sobre eso.

─Hay buenas versiones baratas en el mercado en estos días, estoy seguro de que hablándolo con mi hermana podremos conseguir algo que te sea de utilidad.

─¿Llega ella muy tarde?

─Suele trabajar horas extras cuando acaban las clases en el instituto. Siempre se preocupa mucho por los demás.

─Soy consciente de eso ─contestó Rin.

─Disculpa si suena muy brusco, mi hermana me contó que tu familia fue injustamente acusada de estafa. Si ella pudiera, intentaría buscar a aquellas personas que hicieron un trabajo tan sucio para darles su merecido ─entrelazó los dedos, sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala─. Como no le es posible hacer cosa semejante, al menos quiere ayudarte a tener la vida que nunca debió serte arrebatada. Nuestro padre nos enseñó de la importancia de auxiliar a los demás y del valor de la vida, queremos honrar lo que nos enseñó.

─Mis padres solían decir cosas semejantes, pero no puedo simplemente confiar en la gente luego de lo que nos hicieron. Lamento si a veces llegara a sonar muy grosera o si de pronto quisiera… ─se apoyó dando la cara a la encimera, para que él no la viera derramar lágrimas─ huir a la casa que una vez tuve y que gracias a esa falta de consideración ya no existe…

Él no sabía qué hacer, se levantó, cruzó a la cocina y permaneció de pie a su lado.

─Danos la oportunidad de demostrar que somos diferentes.

─Mi padre me dijo una vez que una ciudad como esta es una suerte de jungla donde hay muchos depredadores escondidos, pero todos tienen caras amables y van a su aire, en sus mundos ¿cómo saber a qué atenerme?

─Te acompañaré a la escuela el primer día si eso te hace sentir más segura. Te prestaré uno de mis teléfonos ─sacó el que tenía en el bolsillo, era blanco, de pantalla táctil y de muy buena calidad─. Cuando tengas necesidad, podrás llamarnos, nuestros números están ahí.

Ella, aún con la cara roja y empapada, tomó el equipo con ambas manos.  
─Te lo agradezco mucho ¿puedo llamarte Kohaku-kun?

─Claro ─en ese momento, el estofado hirviente comenzó a derramarse de la olla y los sacó de sus pensamientos, para que pudieran ir a salvar la cena.

Una hora después, Sango llegó a la casa y se presentó, conversando con ella luego de la cena, mientras limpiaban. Sango era tan amigable como su pareja y hermano aunque, no entendía por qué, en varias ocasiones le sugirió que no pasara demasiado tiempo cerca de Miroku. No iría a creer que ella haría algo ¿o sí? "Eres tú la que me preocupa", bromeó la muchacha, con su bonito rostro maquillado apenado. Rin seguía sin entender.

Tras haber preparado el almuerzo que se llevarían al día siguiente, ambas fueron a acostarse, ella entró por la puerta de la izquierda de los paneles divisorios que la familia había preparado en la habitación de Kohaku, quien, en su lado del cuarto, emitía profundos suspiros de quien duerme plácidamente. Caminó en la penumbra por el lugar estrecho y se dejó caer en la cama, pero dio muchas vueltas, envuelta en la sábana, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Encima de todo, había una tormenta fuerte y la ventana, que estaba justo de su lado de la habitación, era golpeada por las gotas y reflejaba los relámpagos. De niña le gustaban los días lluviosos y el olor a la tierra húmeda, pero no quería pensar que una tormenta era mal presagio. De pronto, la ventana se iluminó por un rayo y ella creyó ver una silueta de ojos rojos, pero cuando se inclinó para mover la cortina celeste y mirar hacia el cristal, todo lo que vio fue el edificio que se hallaba al otro lado de la calle, con la mayoría de las luces apagadas. Observó con atención el gris paisaje urbano, mientras intentaba aquietar su respiración. ¿Era ese el efecto del estrés de la ciudad?

Cuando finalmente consiguió dormirse, sus sueños la llevaron al pasado. Allí, se veía a sí misma jugando en el parque con su padre y hermano a volar una cometa. El fuerte viento del otoño le arrebató el juguete de la mano, ella no se preocupaba del peligro por su corta edad, así que corrió hacia la calle para recuperarlo. De pronto, se dio cuenta que un vehículo con sus frenos chirriantes se le venía encima, pero un par de brazos la levantaron rápidamente junto con su juguete y la llevaron de nuevo hacia el interior del parque. La persona que la había salvado era un muchacho de largo cabello blanco y ojos muy curiosos, dorados. Tenía la impresión de conocer esos ojos.

Los ojos dorados estaban fijos en la tarea del monitor de su computadora, cuando su teléfono interno sonó. Era de parte de su secretaria, quien le informaba que un joven que decía venir de parte de Jaken iba a traerle un encargo. Las visitas intempestivas estaban prohibidas, pero algo, una intuición, hizo que le permitiera el paso.

─Dile que entre ─abrió el cajón de su escritorio negro, sacó todos los saquitos de azúcar que tenía ahí y se los metió en los bolsillos del pantalón, sólo por si acaso. Vació uno dentro de su taza de café y la bebió.

El guardaespaldas de la entrada abrió la puerta e hizo su entrada un muchacho delgado, de tez sonrosada, cabello castaño atado en una coleta y ojos oscuros bajo su flequillo. Traía en sus manos una carpeta blanca.

─¿Sesshoumaru-sama? ─vio que tenía unas leves ojeras, pero tras observarlo tomar un sorbo de su café, éstas parecieron disminuir levemente, claro que podría tratarse de un efecto de la luz─. ¿Se siente bien?

─Sí, es que he tenido que pasar las últimas noches en vela debido a unas obligaciones extra laborales. No es nada de importancia. Adelante, Kohaku, ¿traes algo para mí? ─con un asentimiento de la cabeza lo invitó a pasar. Era un buen alumno de la carrera de ingeniería y había ingresado a trabajar como aprendiz bajo la supervisión del grupo de Jaken, por recomendación de algunos de sus profesores. Era obediente, eficiente, aprendía rápido, le agradaba por su carácter tranquilo y había adquirido cierto tipo de "afecto" hacia él, así que sus visitas no le incomodaban.

─El profesor me envía a traerle esto personalmente ─luego de inclinarse en profundo y respetuoso saludo extendió ambas manos, entregándole la carpeta. Sesshoumaru la tomó y revisó el contenido.

─¿Así que tenemos hackers? ─inquirió.

─Así parece, aunque no hemos podido identificar la dirección de quien está usando sus recursos. Jaken cree que podrían ser criminales, todo el equipo está trabajando en ello.

─¿Tienen idea del propósito para el cual se está utilizando el programa?

─Eso es lo que me preocupa, señor, al parecer, por la información que consta allí, están buscando a mi hermana mayor.

─¿A tu hermana? ¿y por qué habrían de buscarla, si no es conocido que tú estás trabajando aquí por tiempo?

─No tengo idea, además no creo poder hacer mucho más por usted el día de hoy y me disculpo ─se inclinó de nuevo─. Es que tengo que retirarme temprano para atender asuntos domésticos.

─¿Algún problema familiar? ─juntó las manos sobre el escritorio, mientras se inclinaba hacia él atento.

─No, es que hace un par de días mi hermana adquirió la tutela de una muchacha hija de unos allegados en otra prefectura y necesita nuestra ayuda para adaptarse. Mi hermana no admite que Rin-san vuelva sola de sus actividades diarias porque teme que le suceda algo, por eso debo pasar a buscarla.

A Sesshoumaru se le vino a la mente la tarde anterior en la cafetería, agradeciendo que sus "aderezos" le obsequiaran con hipersensibilidad auditiva como efecto colateral. Creía haber oído que la chica de la cafetería que Naraku quería encontrar y que acababa de llegar de un pueblo se llamaba Rin. Rápidamente, volvió a revisar los papeles que Jaken y Kohaku le dieran, los datos de esas búsquedas. Ya entendía.

─Puedes irte tranquilamente, me encargaré de que el programa sea desactivado de manera remota ─hizo una llamada y puso el teléfono sobre la mesa, ya que su oído seguía sensible─. Sí, escucha, necesito que accedan a una dirección que está adquiriendo productos que no presentan licencia.

Kohaku asintió, saludó en voz baja y se giró para marcharse.

─Saluda a tus dos hermanas de mi parte ─murmuró el líder antes de que el jovencito se fuera y la puerta se cerrara tras de él.


	4. Chapter 4

Se sintió preocupado por lo que Kohaku le había dicho. Todos esos datos podían bien ser coincidencias, algo fortuito, pero era probable que hubiera sido Naraku quien se atreviera a usar sus recursos para rastrear personas, puesto que lo había hecho ya en otras oportunidades sin mayores consecuencias. Después de todo, buscar personas y lugares, vigilarlos y saber cómo coaccionarlos a través de su información era uno de los motivos principales de la creación del software Nex que ellos estaban usando. Pero si la familia de Kohaku resultaba siendo víctima, aquello le acarrearía una serie de inconvenientes que no quería verse obligado a solucionar.

Dada la naturaleza de sus otros trabajos "no oficiales", no era extraño que muchos delos empleados de su corporación tarde o temprano se vieran de algún modo involucrados, pero si los damnificados eran nada menos que una familia cuyo miembro joven fuera reclutado de manera excepcional y Naraku se atreviera a hacerle algo a la chica o a sus hermanos… temía que eso levantara en las autoridades más sospechas de las necesarias y afectara su reputación ante los empleados.

─Es una probabilidad en un millón, pero debo preverlo ─razonó mientras llamaba al grupo de Jaken, para que le enviaran al joven Kohaku ante su presencia.

El muchacho entró bastante nervioso a la amplia oficina rectangular luego de que la secretaria le diera el paso.

─¿Sesshoumaru-sama, buenos días, mandó usted llamarme?

─Es bueno verte. Te has estado retirando temprano durante toda la semana para ir en busca de la nueva integrante de tu familia ¿no es así?

─En efecto, he estado cumpliendo con la petición de mi hermana, ya que su pareja y ella trabajan a tiempo completo y no les es posible ir a buscarla ─comenzó a sudar frío ¿sería acaso echado de la compañía por culpa de ese inconveniente?─ pero he estado trabajando tan eficientemente como e es posible para no producirle retrasos a nadie en la sección ─aclaró de antemano con un tono muy respetuoso e inclinándose a modo de disculpas, conteniendo la respiración ante un posible duro dictamen.

─Conviene que eso sea así, ya que los aspirantes prometedores deben dar siempre lo mejor de sí mismos. Sería una pena que, dadas tus nuevas obligaciones como "hermano mayor" debieras dejar tu puesto.

─Lo sé, lo lamento mucho, Sesshoumaru-sama ─volvió a inclinarse, tomando aquello como un despido.

─Sin embargo, me gustaría poder tener una conversación con tu familia.

─¿Con mi familia? ─balbuceó con ojos de plato y luego bajó la mirada, intentando no parecer irrespetuoso.

─Dime, tienen ellos libre este fin de semana.

─Sí, en efecto, no teníamos ningún plan ─la verdad era que pensaban acomodar las pertenencias recién llegadas de Rin del mejor modo posible, salir todos juntos para enseñarle un poco de la ciudad y ver si necesitaba algunas cosas extras para sus estudios, pero le parecía una falta de respeto responder algo tan trivial al presidente.

─¿Les parecería bien entonces concertar una cena en su hogar?

─¿E-en mi casa? ─esta vez, no pudo esconder su sorpresa─. Supongo… que debo preguntárselo a mis hermanos ─¿el presidente en su casa? ¿Cómo afrontar una situación de esa magnitud?

─Ofrecería con gusto mi casa, pero temo que tu familia llegase a ser ofendida por alguno de los sirvientes. Por eso, aunque suene un poco atrevido, me gustaría reunirme con ellos y de ese modo, conocer mejor el entorno de uno de nuestros mejores futuros empleados.

Kohaku tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la boca, que se le había abierto ante semejante sorpresa. ¿Era una buena idea promoverlo cuando ni siquiera podía del todo con las obligaciones sencillas que le daba Jaken?

Sin dudas, contratarlo era una buena idea, pensó Sesshoumaru, no simplemente porque de esa forma tendría un seguro. Si tenía a la familia dentro de la empresa, Naraku no podría deliberadamente hacer algo contra ellos, porque se metería en muchos líos. No quería presumirles su casa a estas personas para no contrariarlos y aunque le hubiera gustado ordenar una cena en su lugar predilecto, Naraku tenía ojos y oídos por doquier, no estaba seguro de que no sería seguido por su gente hasta ese restaurante. Suponiendo que aún no había encontrado la casa de Kohaku, eso la hacía más segura como sitio de reunión. Ahora sólo faltaba que la familia aceptara. Mentalmente, cruzó los dedos.

─Sería todo un honor, le informaré a mi hermana mayor al respecto.

El hombre de claros cabellos asintió asintió.  
─Estaré esperando tu respuesta ─de un pequeño empaque en su bolsillo, extrajo una tarjeta de presentación negra con fuente blanca, en cuyo margen superior había un escudo rojo y blanco de tres hexágonos unidos por sus lados, conteniendo rosas.

El joven de pelo castaño caminó hasta el escritorio, tomó la tarjeta con ambas manos y volvió a retroceder unos pasos. Se despidió con formalidades y salió rápidamente, con la mitad de la cabeza en las nubes. Creyó que sería despedido, pero de repente estaba sucediendo todo lo contrario. Camino a la oficina del grupo, se pellizcó la mejilla para asegurarse de que estaba despierto. No comentó nada al respecto con ninguno de sus compañeros por temor a que empezaran a mirarlo feo y evadió las preguntas. Hasta donde sabía, Sesshoumaru era en extremo perfeccionista, pragmático y exigente, no aceptaba a cualquiera. Jaken, que era el de su mayor confianza era tratado con dureza, aún más lo era el resto. De hecho, el creía no estar a la altura y los demás pensarían lo mismo.

Cuando era tarde y acababa su trabajo, acostumbraba limpiar él mismo su oficina, de modo que nadie tuviera acceso a sus asuntos complicados ni siquiera por accidente, pero Sesshoumaru se sentía apurado aquel día, de modo que puso la contraseña en su computadora tras guardar en un dispositivo portable todos los documentos y programas importantes y todos los "sacos de azúcar" que tenía esparcidos en diferentes muebles los guardó en su portafolio también. Dejó a cargo del ordenamiento a Tsubaki, su secretaria y salió a toda prisa. Antes de subir al ascensor que lo dejaría en la planta baja del edificio, miró a la secretaria dirigiéndose a la oficina y suspiró. Kagura, una mujer exultante y llamativa había estado allí anteriormente y aunque no era totalmente eficiente, se esforzaba mucho por complacerlo. Se suponía que había aplicado al cargo tras unos años de trabajar en la compañía a efectos de hacer de espía e informante de Naraku, pero eventualmente él la descubrió, y también descubrió que hacía todo aquello por coacción y no por gusto, con temor y recelo de quienes la enviaran. Le ofreció una suerte de "inmunidad" contra su propia familia si accedía a ayudarlo. La inmunidad no le duró mucho, de algún modo fue asesinada por Naraku en una manera que pareció un accidente, una especie de shock anafiláctico relacionado a una planta doméstica decorativa muy perniciosa. Esa era la versión oficial presuntamente pagada por el que se dijera su padrastro. Tsubaki eran en esencia mucho más eficiente, pero no terminaba de sentirse satisfecho de su presencia.

Trató de quitarse eso de la cabeza mientras subía a su auto blindado y se dirigía a un lugar que prefería visitar más bien poco. Ya era de noche y las luces de la ciudad refulgían cuando finalmente llegó a aquella casa de dos plantas, emplazada en un caro distrito y con una fachada externa muy tradicional. Anunció su presencia frente al gran portón negro y éste le fue abierto. Entró por el arreglado camino y dejó el auto en el estacionamiento, para dirigirse a pie llevando consigo el portafolio, en caso de que un sirviente quisiera acomodar el vehículo en una mejor posición.

Cuando llamó a la puerta, nadie le atendió y era lo que esperaba. Entró sin más y caminó por el amplio vestíbulo decorado con algunas pinturas y algunos jarrones antiguos de tonos azules. Se preguntó si no se habría equivocado y había ingresado por error a una mansión fantasma. Pasó a la amplia sala de estar y miró hacia el pasillo que se dirigía a la cocina, pues de ella venían todo tipo de ruidos, in embargo, no se movió.

Al rato vio entrar al que consideraban su hermano menor, quien traía consigo una bandeja llena de comida. Se sobresaltó un poco al notar su presencia y se le quedó mirando.

─Vaya, ¿qué es esto? ¿El hijo pródigo finalmente regresa a la casa? ─"saludó" ladeando un poco la cabeza el muchacho, al ver a quienes sus padres daban por llamar "su hermano mayor". Para su desgracia, ambos se parecían, tenían ojos claros bonitos y cabello plateado, aunque Inuyasha daba gracias de parecerse un poco más a su propio padre que al sujeto que le estorbaba el camino, parado en medio de la alfombra de la sala.

─Calla ¿o es que acaso habla el hijo perfecto? Sólo porque eres el consentido de padre tienes todos estos beneficios ─respondió Sesshoumaru con cierto aire despectivo─. Vengo a hablar con padre, no contigo ─le contestó Sesshoumaru.

─Padre aún no ha regresado ─contestó de mala gana, dejando la comida en la mesa baja de la sala─, dijo que sufriría un retraso, pero imagino que no tardará. No te esperaba.

─Entonces, tendré que esperarlo yo…

Cuando iba a sentarse en uno de los sofás dorados, resbaló del bolsillo de su pantalón uno de los muchos paquetitos que traía en mayor cantidad que lo usual y cayó al suelo.

─¿Qué es esto? ─Inuyasha lo tomó antes de que pudiera recuperarlo, con cara de desconcierto ante lo que decía la etiqueta "azúcar" y lo abrió, derramando en su mano el contenido, un polvo rojo. Lo olió y miró a su hermano, que a su vez lo observaba con los ojos levemente abiertos por la sorpresa─. ¿Sesshoumaru?

El hermano mayor se reclinó tranquilamente sobre el sofá que había elegido, mientras una leve sonrisa se estiraba en su rostro.  
─Es soma de la más alta calidad, adelante, pruébalo si quieres.

─¿Soma?

─Es una droga recreativa hecha con productos de importación de muy buena calidad. No encontrarás algo mejor en el mercado y se vende muy bien a compradores de muy alto poder adquisitivo. Las copias baratas, si es que las encuentras, traen más riesgo de matarte antes que darte placer y buena salud, pero no corres riesgo con esta ─se deleitó en cómo el muchacho miraba el polvo que teñía su mano, sostenía su mentón con los dedos mientras entrecerraba los ojos a la espera─. Aunque tampoco abuses de ella, porque es adictiva y bastante cara.

─¿Entonces levantaste tu enorme propiedad a expensas de la venta de sustancias ilegales? ¿Y cuál es el ingrediente secreto? ¿veneno para ratas, restos de petróleo? ¿Mierda de ruiseñor como el maquillaje antiguo?

Sesshoumaru puso su mano junto a sus labios y rió un poco.  
─Tienes mucha imaginación, los ingredientes son plantas medicinales importadas, de ahí su alto precio.

─Te denunciaré con las autoridades por estar envenenando gente.

─"Envenenando gente" ─se burló─. ¿Crees que salgo por ahí a ofrecérsela a cualquiera? Los mismos que la consumen son aquellos que pagan por su elaboración, ya que no cualquier basura puede permitírselo, es un club bastante selecto, con la solvencia suficiente para callar cualquier boca que intente esparcir rumores. No estoy "envenenando gente" y es mejor que no intentes hacer algo ten estúpido como delatarme, a tu propio hermano.

─¿Me estás amenazando? ─Inuyasha cerró sus manos en puños y una de ellas se tiñó completamente de rojo.

─No te amenazo, más bien intento protegerte de aquellos que sí podrían hacerte algo. No creas que lo hago por gusto, padre así me lo exige. Aunque seas de nuestra familia eso no te salvaría. He visto gente mayor que tú sufrir por menos que esto.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

─Te estás equivocando al hacer esto.

─Vaya que no. O al menos yo no lo siento de ese modo. Mis compañías hacen filantropía varias veces al año junto a padre, el resto de mi dinero y tiempo lo gasto en lo que me place, no los meto a ustedes en esto ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ─miró su mano teñida─ ¿Qué el soma resulte más fuerte que tú? ¿Más atractivo y complaciente que una compañera universitaria?

Él soltó un resuello y se hizo hacia atrás, sin saber qué decirle.

─Me das asco ─murmuró mientras se dejaba caer en otro de los cuatro sofás dorados, frente a su bandeja de comida y del lado opuesto al asiento que había elegido su hermano, de modo que estaban frente a frente y sus miradas podían chocarse. Levantó la taza de café que se había preparado.

─¿No le darás algo de beber a tu hermano mayor?

Inuyasha giró los ojos suspirando de hastío, se puso de pie, le entregó la taza en mano y luego fue rápidamente a la cocina para servirse otra. Cuando regresó, vio que él estaba revolviendo con un palillo en la taza.

─No me digas que te atreves a usar esa cosa asquerosa en casa de padre ─le recriminó.

─Te sorprenderías…

─¿De qué hablas?

─De nada ─apuró un trago ─he trabajado arduamente y sin descanso durante los últimos días ¿es un crimen un poco de repso?

─Puedes reposar perfectamente sin esa cosa…

─Tal vez ─murmuró en un tono de desagrado, que sonaba a "métete en tus propios asuntos" y continuó bebiendo.

Inuyasha bufó y luego de mirar a su hermano por un rato, incomodándolo, bebió de su taza también. No volvieron a dirigirse las palabras en los minutos siguientes. Sesshoumaru aprovechó para planear un par de discursos que necesitaría en los días subsiguientes.

Algún tiempo después, oyó cómo un auto se aceraba a la propiedad, el portón se abría y el auto ingresaba, lo escuchó estacionarse y a su dueño bajar, oyó los pasos que desde la infancia le eran tan familiares y se abstrajo en su sonido mientras se acercaban, con los ojos cerrados. Oyó abrirse la puerta, los sirvientes saludando y los pasos en el vestíbulo. Se puso de pie dejando la taza de lado antes de que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de nada. Se quedó mirando hacia la entrada de la sala, cuando vio a su padre entrar.

─Buenas noches, Sesshoumaru, me avisaron de tu presencia ─le saludó Touga su padre, un hombre parecido a Inuyasha, con los mismos ojos ámbares, la misma tez morena y el mismo cabello largo, grisáceo y rebelde. Sólo que más serio y más alto y so ropa no era de desordenado jean, sino un pulcro traje azul oscuro─. Me gustaría decir que es un agrado verte en casa, pero presiento que no será así.

Inuyasha dejó su comida y empezó a ponerse lentamente de pie mientras lo escuchaba hablar, porque comenzó a sentirse incómodo, un poco por sentir el aire de extraña intimidad que había entre su padre y su hermano, otro poco por lo que acababa de descubrir de Sesshoumaru. Sentía que estaba sobrando.

─Necesito hablarte, padre.

─Inuyasha, ve a tu…

─Ya me iba ─soltó el aludido, corriendo a las escaleras que llevaban hacia la planta alta y hacia su habitación.

Sesshoumaru oyó sus pasos con toda la atención. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba encerrado, siguió hablando.

─Bien, señorito, de qué se trata esta vez.

─Iré directo al grano, necesito tu ayuda económica y tu influencia política porque, aunque no es seguro lanzar semejante acusación, creo que Naraku está pensando en afectar personas relacionadas a mi compañía y necesito un aliciente para detenerlo en su empresa.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Luego, Touga comenzó a dar palmadas, aplaudiendo muy lentamente.  
─Te felicito, realmente te felicito por lograr meter un problema dentro de otro.

Sesshoumaru frunció la boca.

─¿Es que no has aprendido todavía?

─Vine a solicitar ayuda, no sermones inútiles.

─Realmente me gustaría ayudarte. Pero temo que si lo hiciera, la próxima vez vendrías con algo peor y nos dejarías a todos atados. ¿No es este el motivo por el cual renegaste de tu casa y de tu origen y te pusiste a hacer algo tan cruel? Te pido que te lleves tu sadismo, tus asociados y tus daños colaterales, que reveas tus acciones y, a menos que quieras cambiar realmente, no vengas pidiendo ayuda para algo que no tiene una solución tan simple ─vio que su hijo comenzaba a llenarse de ira, seguramente dispuesto a decirle algo desagradable o inclusive a lanzársele encima, pues aunque en algún tiempo fueron muy cercanos, no sería la primera vez que lo agrediría.

En efecto, Sesshoumaru se le fue encima dispuesto a golpearlo, pero él logró esquivarlo y trabarlo sujetándole los brazos tras la espalda para inmovilizarlo, pues seguía siendo su hijo mayor, su heredero y si le era posible, herirlo era lo último que deseaba, aunque en realidad a Sesshoumaru eso le importara más bien poco y siguiera exhibiendo un semblante totalmente iracundo.

─Sesshoumaru, eras oro, no estaño, no deberías estar haciéndonos y haciéndote esto. No necesitas esas personas, ni las cosas que haces. ¿Es que quieres terminar muerto o en prisión? Tienes que detenerte.

─Oblígame.

Hubo silencio. Momentos después, su padre lo soltó y eso le dio todavía más rabia, pues le hubiera gustado tener una excusa verdadera para atacarlo físicamente. Se sentía frustrado y en su mente apareció sólo un pensamiento: "Débil, mi padre es débil, no es capaz siquiera de dañar una mosca, no es posible que tenga todo lo que tiene y que haya llegado tan lejos con semejante debilidad. No merece todo su poder". Aquel pensamiento le dio un falso alivio, sonrió como si se burlara y se dirigió hacia la salida.

─Sesshoumaru ─lo llamó a sus espaldas.

─De nuevo no me eres de gran utilidad y no entiendes un carajo de nada, estimado padre ─lo miró por sobre el hombro─. Admiro todo lo que has conseguido, pero detesto tu patética debilidad y me voy para no tener que seguir viéndola ─salió de la casa tan rápido como podía, sin olvidarse su equipaje.

Su padre sabía todas las cosas que él hacía. Se lo ocultaba a Inuyasha para que el joven tuviera una vida tranquila y no tuviera que preocuparse por nada, pero él sí se preocupaba por Sesshoumaru o al menos lo fingía muy bien. No había encontrado todavía un modo de convencerlo de detenerse, por muchas propuestas que le había hecho. A Sesshoumaru ninguna se le hacía justa, tenía un ego demasiado grande y no le gustaba sentirse manipulado. Touga se lamentaba de que hubiera sido criado como una joya de la corona y no como alguien más consciente.

─Estás bromeando ─le dijo Sango a su hermano menor, al oír que Sesshoumaru, a quien no conocía personalmente, quería reunirse a cenar con ellos para una propuesta de empleo, pero asimismo, estaba viendo con sus propios ojos la tarjeta de presentación que el joven le extendía. "Sesshoumaru Inu, presidente ejecutivo" y otros datos─. Recibir a una persona tan importante en un lugar como este…

Miró las paredes de su casa, la amaba, le había costado trabajo conseguirla, era hermosa y ordenada pero de pronto le parecía más pequeña, más insignificante, impropia ara recibir a alguien así. Kohaku tragó saliva, porque se sentía igual. Rin, que estaba controlando el arroz, dejó su tarea de lado y fue hacia ellos con curiosidad, pues su atención había sido atraída hacia la conversación de los hermanos.

─Te lo dije, Kohaku-kun, eres brillante.

Pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas porque Sango seguía preocupada por todas las cosas que pensaba hacer antes de recibir al empresario.  
─La casa es muy impropia, tal vez deberíamos escoger un restaurante para ir a cenar…

─¿Te parece apropiado? ─le hizo rever Miroku, acercándoseles─. No quiero sonar descortés, pero debido a los gastos que hemos tenido con la escuela de Rin tenemos algunos problemas con la economía, no estoy seguro de que podamos pagar un sitio acorde y hacerle pagar al señor sería muy desconsiderado de nuestra parte.

─Aún así, tenemos que hacer muchos preparativos para dar la mejor de las impresiones ─ella se sentó atribulada en uno de sus pequeños sofás, mirando a su pareja─, estamos hablando nada más y nada menos que del futuro profesional de mi hermano.

─Lo siento, hermana, esto ha sido mi culpa.

Con ambas manos, la joven mujer tomó una de las de él.  
─No es tu culpa, lo has hecho todo estupendamente, pero ahora somos nosotros quienes tenemos que ayudarte del mejor modo posible.

─Me esforzaré en hacer una cena deliciosa ─lo alentó Rin sonriente, sin saber qué más decir pues ¿Qué tipo de aporte podía hacer alguien como ella, que acababa de llegar prácticamente con nada? Además se sentía algo intimidada, Kohaku hablaba más bien poco porque era muy tímido, pero en la noche a ella le costaba conciliar el sueño, por lo cual hablaban largo rato a través de la pared de madera que los separaba, hasta que venía alguno de sus hermanos mayores a golpearles la puerta para que se durmieran… y le había contado que "Sesshoumaru-sama" era esplendoroso, pero tremendamente exigente y duro en el trato. ¿Darían ellos la talla?


	5. Chapter 5

Llegaron al sitio acordado, aliviados porque finalmente Sesshoumaru eligiera un lugar neutral para la cena, salvándolos de tener que hacer diligentes preparativos, pero asombrados por la grandiosidad del lugar, un edificio de varias plantas, cuya exquisita y refinada decoración interna estaba pensada para parecerse a las casas señoriales de estilo europeo de principios del siglo pasado, habiendo incluso arañas de cristal que colgaban del techo espléndidas ¿de verdad era ese el restaurante en el que iban a cenar?

Rin no recordaba haber visto o soñado algo tan grande en su vida y la riqueza del lugar la abrumó. Aunque tenía por lo general muy buenas maneras enseñadas por sus padres, temía olvidarlas por los nervios y todo lo que podía hacer era sostener una enorme sonrisa, como la de un niño ante los regalos de Navidad. Aunque había dicho a los demás que prefería quedarse en la casa para cuidarla, dado que aquello era muy importante ─y temía arruinarlo─, ellos insistieron en que era parte de la familia ahora y por lo tanto, debía de asistir. Por si fuera poco, el ejecutivo se había encargado además de hacerles llegar una invitación escrita en la que explícitamente decía esperar la llegada de los cuatro integrantes de la familia. Simplemente no pudo decir que no.

Como era una ocasión formal, Sango se colocó un vestido negro de mangas largas y falda simple por debajo de la rodilla, que tenía unos bordados en el cuello y se colocó un collar y anillo, ambos heredados de su madre y se recogió el cabello en un rodete. Rin por su parte, se colocó lo mejor que tenía en su guardarropa, el último vestido para salidas que le comprara su madre mucho antes de enfermar, aunque lamentaba que estuviera algo gastado y que le quedara un poco ceñido por haber crecido bastante rápido. Era de seda rosa pálido, con estampado de pequeñas florecillas, tres cuartos de manga y también una falda por debajo de las rodillas. Sango le había prestado un cinturón con pequeñas perlas entrelazadas para ceñirlo e insistió en que usara unos aretes que le prestó luego de practicarle ella misma las perforaciones en las orejas, puesto que no las tenía dada su alergia a los metales. Ambos hombres, por su parte, eligieron sendos trajes negros.

Cuando entraron, él ya estaba en el lugar. Rin se quedó más que sorprendida al darse cuenta de que la persona con la que comerían era la misma que había visto el día de su llegada. Cubrió su boca abierta con la mano y bajó la cabeza para esconder los ojos de plato. No pudo evitar notar que de cerca se veía más espléndido e intimidante aún. Kohaku debió darle un golpecito con el codo para que recordara sus modales y se presentara adecuadamente.

Todos fueron guiados por un empleado a un sector privado en el tercer piso, que estaba adornado con mamparas y les permitía estar a solas y cuyo ambiente estaba amenizado por una música instrumental suave e impregnado del aroma de flores frescas y de algo delicioso. Se sentaron tranquilamente a la mesa, mientras Kohaku nuevamente le daba un golpecito a Rin para que no pusiera las manos sobre el mantel. Tras estudiar, se habían pasado toda una noche leyendo en internet las reglas de la etiqueta y con todo, los nervios le jugaban en contra. "no lo mires, no lo mires", se encontró repitiendo en su mente, aunque podría decirse que ese hombre tenía una mirada magnética.

Como era usual, Miroku y Sango comenzaron por elogiar al jefe del muchacho y luego hablaron de sus respectivos trabajos, respondiendo a preguntas que él hacía, mostrándose muy interesado, aunque sin perder un semblante de altivez y gran nobleza. Cada tanto, cuando ellos no estaban viendo, miraba a Rin, quien hablaba más bien poco, pero sonreía bastante y era muy bonita pese a su corta edad. Según había averiguado ─por las mismas técnicas de las que impidiera utilizar a Naraku─ era huérfana reciente y su familia había tenido anteriormente mala fama. Se preguntó qué tipo de sentimientos había realmente tras esa sonrisa. ¿Ira? ¿tristeza? Lo que fuere, había resultado lo suficientemente llamativo como para atraer al rey de los conflictos sobre ella.

─Disculpa, Rin-san ¿qué edad tienes? ─cuestionó amablemente, llamando su atención y causándole un pequeño sobresalto.

─Oh, tengo quince años ─respondió y a él no le pareció acorde con su delicada complexión física, que la hacía parecer aún más joven, aún con un vestido tan ceñido.

─¿Y has pensado en qué preparatoria irás a estudiar? ─él conocía buenas opciones que dependían de su aporte económico y estaba dispuesto a sugerirlas.

Ella entrelazó las manos en el regazo para darse seguridad mientras respondía a algo que podía resultar un poco vergonzoso.  
─Eh… No aún, es que he recomenzado la escuela secundaria, ya que unos problemas familiares me impidieron estudiar por algunos años. Debo resaltar la amabilidad de Sango-san y Miroku-san, se esforzaron mucho para convencer a las autoridades de mi escuela actual de que yo realmente valía la pena como estudiante y así me dejaron ingresar. Estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para corresponder a su sacrificio y confianza y a la amabilidad de tomar mi tutela hasta que pueda valerme por mí misma…

El hombre de pelo claro parpadeaba. Con que la chica no era tan callada como parecía… sino todo lo contrario. Le hubiera quedado bien una mordaza… ¿En qué estaba pensando?

─Es una pena, pero sería bueno que supieras que hay muy buenas instituciones financiadas por nosotros. Considéralo para cuando sea el momento de escoger.

─Así lo haré ─de pronto se sentía bien, más animada, como si flotara un poco. El semblante de esa persona era poco expresivo pero su carácter le pareció menos frío que el de la mayoría de la gente, menos de que las personas que la traicionaron, menos que las personas que había conocido hasta el momento, fuera de la familia de Sango. Le sonreía abiertamente sin darse cuenta de que repentinamente estaba siendo demasiado familiar.

Él se sorprendió y no pudo evitar parpadear varias veces, pues la gente se le acercaba con recaudo, a veces con miedo, con recelo, por contrario, otras veces lo hacían directamente con lujuria o con deseos de obtener algo de él. Era la primera vez que alguien le sonreía de una manera… inocente, esa era la palabra. De pronto sentía que quería tener esa sonrisa, con la misma necesidad con que podía obtener bienes materiales.

Su padre tenía razón: la filantropía era para mantener una imagen de la que los demás pudieran confiarse, pero en verdad no solía poner tanta atención en las personas, no solía preocuparse por los demás o salvarlos, mucho menos demostrar afecto a menos que supiera que iba a conseguir algo importante a cambio, así había sido con Kagura, con Sara, con Jaken y con muchos otros. Se parecía a Naraku en ese oportunismo aunque odiara admitirlo. Pero esta vez no tenía idea de por qué lo hacía, cuál era el motivo que le llevaba a tratar de dar protección a la familia de ese chico de clase social inferior y con una carrera apenas vislumbrándose en el horizonte. No podía ser porque intentaba ayudar a la joven a la que había salvado de morir por atropellamiento ¿o sí? Ella a primera vista no tenía nada de especial y como le había dicho a Naraku, no era su tipo. Aunque de modo semejante a aquel él disfrutaba de los juegos mentales con los más débiles y los retos, le hubiera gustado tener consigo a alguien menos frágil, alguien a quien pudiera tratar con más rudeza, como era su gusto ¿y así de pronto, por qué se estaba planteando todas esas cosas? ¿No sería posible que de verdad se estuviera arrepintiendo, tal y como Naraku le había dicho aquella tarde?

Tras la llegada de la exquisita y elaborada cena, la conversación se fue relajando, aunque eran más bien los otros los que hablaban y él se dedicaba a observar y aprender. Aprendió de las costumbres familiares tanto de Sango y los demás como de la recién llegada ─sabía realmente cómo obtener información y hacer que la gente quisiera contársela─, y supo que en efecto, su padre solía llevarla a montar cometas junto a su hermano en el pueblo en que vivían… pero ella no parecía recordar las circunstancias en las que se conocieron. Claro, a ella le sería un poco difícil conciliar su imagen con la del que la ayudó, no sólo por el tiempo que había pasado, no porque luciera diferente, sino porque físicamente permanecía exactamente igual a como era en ese entonces. Mientras pensaba en esto, bebió de su copa de vino la cual, pese a salir de la misma botella de la que bebían todos, tenía un tono rojizo mucho más realzado y brillante.

─Me enteré de que tienes un hermano mayor por demás responsable, que cada día te lleva y te busca tas tus actividades académicas ─comentó al pasar, mientras seguían comiendo.

─Sí, así es ─le sonrió, ya con algo más de confianza─, Kohaku-kun es muy amable por hacer todos esos sacrificios, pero trataré de acostumbrarme lo más pronto que pueda a moverme sola por la ciudad para no causarle inconvenientes en sus horarios de trabajo y de estudio ─dijo intentando apoyar al joven, pensando que así lo haría verse todavía más responsable con sus propios horarios.

─De hecho, pienso exactamente lo opuesto ─comentó él sorprendiendo a todos─. Es bueno aprender a moverse solo por la ciudad y la seguridad aquí es algo de lo que todos nos enorgullecemos, pero también hay mucho depredador suelto y oportunista en los sitios menos pensados ─se giró a mirar a Kohaku con seriedad─. Cuidar de la seguridad de una señorita también es una tarea importante. Tenlo en mente.

Todos se sintieron muy a gusto con ese comentario.

¿Pero por qué de pronto estaba pensando en eso? Le había dicho a Naraku que no pensaba hacer de esto un juego de a dos, pero al parecer ya estaba metido de narices. Lo supo cuando levantó la vista y entre el personal del restaurante le pareció reconocer a uno de los sirvientes de Naraku. Fingió naturalidad un rato más, mientras aún escuchaba las inquietudes de la familia, hasta que se disculpó para ir al baño un momento. Cuando salía rumbo a los tocadores, miró de reojo hacia un rincón en la izquierda donde este supuesto empleado se encontraba, luciendo el mismo uniforme de chaleco gris y camisa que todos los demás, pero algo en él lo delataba, el olor del soma. Sin apenas moverse, el sujeto de ojos azules miró también hacia él. Sesshoumaru hizo una suerte de gesto con la mirada, de pocos segundos, mientras seguía su camino. Cuando se hubo marchado del salón privado, el otro hombre salió disimuladamente tras esperar unos momentos.

Sesshumaru se miró en el largo espejo que había sobre los lavabos de mármol de carrara. El reflejo le devolvía una imagen extraña, desconocida, se sentía curiosamente inquieto, cuando en realidad nunca se había sentido intimidado por la gente de Naraku. El aparente silencio aumentaba esa sensación claustrofóbica, aunque gracias al contenido en el vino le fue posible escuchar cómo los pasos avanzaban por el extenso y amplio pasillo que llevaba hasta el tocador. No le sorprendió ver a través del reflejo cómo ese hombre de largo pelo negro recogido entraba, tampoco le preocupaba especialmente darle la espalda o ver cómo metía la mano dentro del chaleco. Parpadeó y volteó hacia él, observando de frente la burlona sonrisa, sus ojos confiados. Sin dudas era de la familia de Naraku y sus pensamientos de envidia eran tan fuertes que prácticamente podía escucharlos.

─¿Tú eres… Byakuya? ─intentó recordar el nombre, mientras observaba que el objeto extraído de sus ropas era simplemente un teléfono con una llamada corriendo.

─Para servirle. Buenas noches, Sesshoumaru-sama, es una suerte encontrarlo ─sí, suerte, claro─. Naraku-sama desea hablarle ─pronunciaba todo con una voz suave y cadenciosa.

Mientras tomaba el teléfono con sus manos para acercarlo a su oído, pensó que este era diferente de Kagura y los otros. La mayoría de los hijos de Naraku, sus llamados sirvientes, eran rebeldes, declarados o no, no servían con agrado a su causa, lo hacían por recelo o conveniencia. Byakuya parecía más borrego, siendo tal vez el más joven hijo adoptivo, el que había sufrido probablemente mayor lavado de cerebro… o mayores dosis de soma, lo que fuere.

─Naraku ─"saludó" a través del equipo y se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras bajaba la vista, con una mano apoyada en el mármol─. Puedo darme cuenta de que tu familia está muy interesada en mí, incluso en mis actividades sociales.

Del otro lado también se escuchó una risita.

─Pensaba que es algo muy adecuado de un socio velar por la seguridad de su camarada en todo momento, ningún esfuerzo es menor y por eso he enviado uno de mis mejores y más preparados guardaespaldas. Debo decir que al principio me preocupé cuando los programas que estábamos utilizando se vieron súbitamente desactivados más allá de la posibilidad de recuperación, pero al oír el informe de Byakuya y tu presencia junto a esa joven tan interesante me alivia ─aseguró Naraku y la complacencia se oía en su voz─. Es bueno saber que Sara Asano no te absorbe y que finalmente decidiste formar parte del juego, tal y como lo predije la otra vez.

─¿Me estás subestimando? ─seguía sonriéndole a la imagen inexistente de Naraku.

─En lo más mínimo, sin tu presencia esta actividad carecería pronto de sentido. ¿Sabías, mi estimado Sesshoumaru, que esa joven a la que intentas entrevistar en realidad está huyendo de su ciudad de origen y que perteneció a una familia que recibió acusaciones graves de estafa dentro de una de las compañías de la rama Mugen de nuestras empresas, y posteriormente el hombre se suicidó para no afrontar cargos?

─Sí, eso dicen ─contestó Sesshoumaru.

─Eso la hace más interesante, ¿no crees? Ya ha venido a esta ciudad cargando una cadena alrededor de su delicado cuello, porque significa que esa gran deuda le ha quedado pendiente al único familiar vivo de Houko ¿cómo es que se llama? ¿Rin-san? ─puso acento en el nombre.

El empresario no pudo evitar imaginársela desnuda y rodeada de pesadas cadenas y parpadeó varias veces, intentando despejar su mente de aquella imagen mental.

─Sí, en efecto ─al parecer, sus ingenieros había llegado tarde para detener a los informantes de Naraku. Como era de esperarse, sus entramados eran eficientes como telarañas. No era en nada raro que el escudo de su familia fuera, precisamente, una araña─. Sin dudas, eres muy astuto, es difícil a veces seguirte los pasos.

─Agradezco tu cumplido, heredero de los Inu ─el peliblanco tenía cierto recelo de ser llamado así.

─Sin embargo, no te dejaré avanzar, antes de que te decidas a hacer cualquier movimiento, deberíamos hablarlo mejor ─miró las paredes que le rodeaban─ y este no es un lugar muy apropiado, además esas amables personas aún me están esperando. Pienso que mi casa es un lugar muy apropiado, visítame esta misma noche si lo consideras lo suficientemente relevante.

─Ahí estaré ─confirmó el hombre de ojos escarlatas.

Byakuya todavía sonreía de manera sobradora cundo recuperó su teléfono.  
─Ya escuchaste, Byakuya, dile a tu padre que lo estaré esperando esta noche.

─Así será ─saludó con una cortesía, como si de verdad fuera empleado del sitio. Nuevamente, Sesshoumaru fue el primero en salir de los baños.

─Nunca en mi vida había visto tanto lujo a la vez ─comentó Rin, aprovechando la ausencia de su anfitrión, ya que se había sentido intimidada y decirlo antes le había parecido irrespetuoso.

─Yo tampoco ─admitió Kohaku─. Aunque la oficina de Sesshoumaru-sama y su edificio principal son muy modernos e impresionantes, esto lo supera por mucho, sólo había visto algo así en televisión.

─Debo admitir que también estoy muy sorprendida ─admitió Sango─, es una persona joven y apuesta, con un currículum impresionante para su edad, por algún motivo esperaba a alguien mayor ─se sonrojó levemente.

─Espero que no te parezca más impresionante que yo ─bromeó Miroku con una voz seductora, mientras los dos menores les sonreían.

─No soy la típica mujer que se deja asombrar por algunos billetes, me gusta que me den mi lugar, mi valía y ese sin dudas eres tú.

─¿Escuchaste, Rin-chan? ─le informó el hombre─, aquí tienes otro gran modelo a seguir, por si te hacía falta.

─Estoy feliz de tenerlos como tutores ─reiteró tal vez por milésima vez en el tiempo en que los conocía y su rostro exhibió un tenue rubor, pues también le había parecido apuesto el jefe de Kohaku e internamente lo consideró un afortunado de poder trabajar para él. También le asombraban tantos logros en el campo tecnológico, que iban desde servicio médico de primer nivel a programas para la economía, desde la industria hasta los sistemas de gestión de hogar, desde la educación ─como le había propuesto─ al desarrollo de juegos. Ella no era muy versada en ciencias, pero no necesitaba serlo para reconocer que él estaba como mil años adelantado, era digno de admiración. Aunque no entendiera todo lo que él hablaba con Kohaku-kun y no tuviera mucha paciencia, se halló deseando escucharlo más. Se alegró cuando lo vio volver a la mesa y la reunión se sucedió serena. Cuando dio la cena por terminada, Sesshoumaru les expresó sus deseos de volver a reunirse con ellos en algún momento ─¿Sería verdad? Los empresarios decían ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo─ y los despidió amablemente, pare luego ir en busca de su vehículo. Cuando subió, dos hombres se le acercaron y él bajó el cristal para hablarles.

─¿Ha tenido una buena noche, señor?

─Casi. Jaken, Myouga, sigan a esa familia en secreto e infórmenme.

Ellos asintieron y se dirigieron a un vehículo que estaba justo detrás, el cual salió a toda velocidad tras el vehículo rentado de Miroku.

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la mansión en la que vivía, por primera vez en días, ya que había estado durante varias noches cuidando de Sara, descubrió que ya había una serie de vehículos esperando en la entrada. Cuando el plateado portón se abrió, todos los vehículos entraron en hilera siguiendo al suyo y de dirigieron al enorme estacionamiento que había en la parte de atrás.

─¿Has tenido una buena velada, socio? ─cuestionó el hombre de cabello ondulado, acercándose a él a paso campante, tras bajarse acompañado de uno de sus uniformados guardias, que si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Bankotsu.

─¿No podrías ser un poco más discreto? ─comentó Sesshoumaru con aire sarcástico al ver toda la comitiva─ Tanto revuelo por una sola persona ─movió la mano hacia arriba y del interior de la casa comenzaron a salir rápidamente varias personas uniformadas de azul, que bajo las solapas de sus abrigos escondían armas. Todos se pusieron en fila a su derecha e izquierda, formando una suerte de muralla frente a los otros guardias.

─Iba a decirte justo lo mismo ─sentenció el invitado con una mirada perversa.

─Entremos y mientras tanto, que mis guardias entretengan a los tuyos ─Sesshoumaru ladeó la cabeza y sonrió, dirigiéndose hacia dentro y dándole la espalda a Naraku de forma deliberada. Éste lo siguió, mientras los dos grupos de guardias permanecieron uno frente al otro, mirándose, alertas y listos para cualquier eventualidad.

─¿tiene tanto miedo tu señor? ─comentó Bankotsu.

─No ─respondió Kouga, un hombre corpulento, moreno y de ojos azules vibrantes, con una sonrisa bastante macabra─, solamente quiere que tengamos una buena diversión de madia noche con nuestros invitados.

Narau y Sesshoumaru se dirigieron juntos a la sala de reunión que había en el primer piso tras subir por una negra y muy barroca escalera de caracol. Los ventanales del salón eran altos, la luz de las lámparas en los lados de las paredes eran tenues, las cortinas de un azul oscuro eran pesadas y opacas, pero esta noche estaban abiertas, permitiendo la entrada de la luz de la luna llena, que estaba rodeada de nubes de agua. Desde el balcón tras esos ventanales, podían ver a los guardias hablando, si así lo preferían. Los pisos estaban tan limpios que podían reflejarlos a ambos. Se sentaron en unos sillones de diseño francés alrededor de una mesita y Sesshoumaru hizo servir dos copas, antes de pedir que toda la servidumbre se retirara y los dejara a solas. Cuando ninguno de los dos escuchó presencias, se sentaron y Naraku tomó en sus dedos una de las esmeriladas copas, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos y aspirando su dulce aroma.

─Y bien, todo está en orden, las últimas tiradas salieron perfectas, ya escogí algunos buenos compradores en las mejores esferas, el soma está bien cotizado, las acciones de tus empresas oficiales y las mías y las de tus productos suben, los políticos están aterrados y todos nuestros empleados trabajan a las mil maravillas de modo que ¿cómo es que lo festejaremos? ¿has pensado ya en el siguiente paso?

─Esta vez no negaré que tu oferta es tentadora, aunque esa persona, Rin-chan, sigue sin ser mi tipo ─el peliblanco puso el codo sobre el apoyabrazos de su sillón y reposó la mejilla en los nudillos de sus delicados y alargados dedos─. Por otra parte, acabas de fijarte en alguien cuya actual "familia" está dentro de mi empresa ¿Qué crees que conseguirás si llegas a hacer desaparecer gente dentro de mi esfera? Causarías un buen revuelo entre los empleados, que sería difícil esconder. Arruinarás un trabajo de años.

─Si no puedo ganarte en influencia y en fuerza, al menos quiero tocártelas narices, es divertido ─se burló su socio antes de beber de su copa─. Tal vez no la mate, tal vez sólo la torture… un poquito. ¿Todavía te apuntas?

Sesshoumaru no pudo esconder la sonrisa porque a una parte suya le atraía la idea.

─Además, no es como si ellos pudieran aportarte grandes beneficios, a diferencia de tu amiguita Sara, cuya vida está próxima a acabar… incluso ya estoy preparando una tirada de Soma con su nombre en ella. Apuesto a que la versión "Sara" será exquisita.

Sesshoumaru desvió su mirada hacia la luna aguada, no quería tocar ese tema.

─Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Según me dijiste hace varios meses, tenía un mal diagnóstico y consumiendo los residuos del soma no tenía muchas oportunidades de sobrevivir ─Sesshoumaru no acotó nada y Naraku miró su copa llena de líquido rojo─ ¿Le has estado dando el soma a alguien que no paga por él? ¿Qué crees que ganas con extender su vida en vez de matarla como a los otros estorbos? ─no escondió su enojo y apretó el pie de la copa.

─Me parece que ha pagado bastante, considerando sus aportes a la compañía.

─Es ridículo, no me digas que piensas hacer vivir a esa persona por cientos de años ¿es que acaso eres tan blando como tu padre? ─no había comentario que enardeciera más al señor de aquella mansión y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos─. Ya no estamos en el Sengoku jidai, tampoco en el Bakumatsu, hace seiscientos, trescientos, hace cien años todavía era sencillo conseguir ingredientes… ¡pero ya no! Estás desperdiciando un producto valioso en alguien sin valor ─estrelló la copa al suelo, derramándose su pobre contenido y manchándolo todo.

Sesshoumaru miró de reojo las esquirlas y la mancha roja.  
─Dijiste que es caro y así y todo acabas de estrellarlo contra el piso.

─Sesshoumaru, es humana, es ganado, es ingrediente. Sara es comida. No irás a decepcionarnos como el asqueroso traidor de tu padre ¿o si? No me decepciones.

─En primer lugar, no es de tus asuntos, en segundo lugar, no todo está perdido ─Sesshoumaru jugó con un largo mechón de su claro pelo y apuró un gran trago de su propia copa, volviéndose su piel repentinamente brillante con el reflejo de la luna, tersa, exquisita, su cabello, un majestuoso manto plateado de seda. Sus ojos se volvieron más juveniles, casi joviales… y el tarado de Naraku había roto su copa─ porque Inuyasha casi lo probó hace unos días y si lo consigue, le encantará, aunque sea medio humano, lo lleva en la sangre… Y no creas que voy a servirte otra copa.

─Tienes muchas esperanzas sembradas en tu hermano, pero hay una diferencia con Sara… él heredará también en tu familia, su sangre se parece más a la tuya que a la de una mísera humana y no es un estorbo porque su padre le oculta todo ¿no es así?

─Hagamos un pequeño trato, Naraku ─sugirió inclinándose hacia delante─. Te conseguiré más ingredientes si perdonas a Asano y a la mocosa adoptiva de los Shinju. ¿Te parece?

─Sí ─mintió el invitado y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana para abrirla y pasar al balcón, desde donde hizo señas a sus hombres, que asintieron allá abajo, metiéndose a sus respectivos vehículos─. Por cierto, excusa mi falta de cortesía, debería haber entrado a tu mansión con un presente de visita… ─acto seguido, se tomó el atrevimiento de cerrar el ventanal y también las cortinas, dejándolos en la penumbra

Minutos más tarde, los guardias de ambas facciones entraron al amplio recinto, trayendo consigo lo que habían extraído de los autos. Un grupo de chicas maniatadas y amordazadas que no dejaban de quejarse y de llorar.

─Mi estimado, te presento a tu nuevo stock de ingredientes para el soma ─acotó con un gesto amplio de la mano en dirección a ellas.

Una de las chicas se puso de rodillas llorando y a través de los balbuceos con la mordaza intentaba pedir piedad.

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, caminó lentamente hacia ella y se puso de rodillas, pero aun así superaba su altura. La miró con una expresión seria pero amable. La tomó del mentó para poder verle los llorosos ojos.

─No te preocupes, no pasa nada ─los gemidos de miedo comenzaron a apagarse en ella y en las otras por la brillante apariencia que exhibía, mientras Naraku arqueaba una ceja.

Pero en seguida, en el rostro del muchacho peliblanco se dibujó una sonrisa que nada tenía que envidiarle a las de Naraku.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin se apresuró al salir de sus clases, completamente agotada por el ajetreado ritmo al que todavía no había logrado adaptarse y aun algo incómoda por ser la única de mayor edad de su clase, siendo cada día juzgada por todas esas miradas silenciosas. Aquel día le había tocado el turno de la limpieza del salón y todavía debía apresurarse por las calles de la ciudad rumbo al departamento familiar, sola por primera vez. Aunque detestaba la soledad, les había insistido a sus tutores acerca de la importancia de aprender pronto a arreglárselas por sí misma ─lo había hecho relativamente bien en los últimos años, con la diferencia de que un pueblo no era tan complicado ─ y además, habiendo tomado consciencia de la importancia del rumbo que estaba tomando la carrera profesional de Kohaku, decidió que no debía convertirse en su obstáculo ni en su estorbo. Insistió en ello hasta que Sango y los otros comprendieron.

Sin embargo, cuando caminaba por la acera de la ruta cuidadosamente aprendida, regresó a su memoria la advertencia del señor Sesshoumaru, de que en aquella urbe se hallaban depredadores escondidos, ya que un hombre alto que ostentaba un amplio y caro vehículo negro. la interceptó. Al principio, se inquietó de verlo acercarse con paso campante, pero luego lo reconoció por su traje, su cabello oscuro ondulado y blanca piel. Tenía buena memoria para los rostros y pudo recordar a aquella persona caminando junto a Sesshoumaru rumbo al café el día de su llegada. Si era un conocido del empresario, ¿significaba eso que era hombre de confianza?

─Muy buenas tardes, tú eres Houko Rin-san ¿Verdad? -saludó con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable, pero a ella le causó escalofríos-. Me presentó, mi nombre es Onigumo Naraku, uno de los accionistas de las empresas Mugen y conocido de la familia de Shinju-san, quien, si no me equivoco te tiene hoy bajo su tutela ─todo esto lo decía con una seductora voz grave y una inquietante mirada fija, mientras le extendía una tarjeta de presentación violeta, con sus datos escritos en dorado, recordándole un poco a la tarjeta que le presentará Sesshoumaru a Kohaku.

─Es un gustó ─respondió saludando con una profunda inclinación y tratando de ocultar el temblor en su voz, puesto que aquello no le parecía agradable, aunque viera la tarjeta y le dijera que era conocido de su nueva familia, aunque alguna vez hubiera oído hablar vagamente de las empresas Mugen ─no recordaba dónde─.

─El gustó es mío ─respondió apenas pudiendo ocultar la lascivia en sus ojos de rubí─. Tengo poco tiempo así que seré breve. Me gustaría tomar contacto con tu familia nuevamente por cuestiones de negocios. Tal como te he dicho, Shinju-san era miembro importante de las empresas Mugen, hasta que fue transferido a otra rama y perdí el contacto. Llegó a mis oídos el dato de que tus hermanos mayores trabajan ahora para una empresa dedicada al desarrollo de software dentro de la Corporación Inu, que son muy buenos en su desempeño y pienso que semejante talento no debería desperdiciarse y correspondería que volviera a la empresa donde su padre lo dio todo una vez.

─S-sí, así es, mi hermano mayor Kohaku fue contratado tiempo atrás para ser parte del periodo de prueba por el señor Sesshoumaru ─no sabía si estaba bien o mal decir todo eso a pesar de que el hombre parecía bien enterado y demostraba su confianza con las manos en la cadera, pero sentía que no podía evitar hablar, como si algo en aquellos hipnotizantes ojos le arrancara las palabras.

─¿Entonces tu familia conoce a Sesshoumaru-sama, a pesar de que es Myouga-san la cara visible y cabeza "oficial" de su rama de las empresas Inu? Eso es muy llamativo ─se tocó el mentón en un acto pensativo, logrando suscitar en ella la reacción requerida, una incipiente curiosidad que se dibujaba en sus enormes y expresivos ojos marrones─. Oh, ¿no lo sabías? Sesshoumaru-sama, a pesar de su poder y gran influencia en la economía de la región no es una persona "pública", cuida su vida privada, ama el perfil bajo, por lo que todo su trabajo queda en manos de terceros. El consejo de su empresa apenas lo ve, no tiene contacto directo con los empleados. Para que él haya decidido descender de su pedestal, exponiéndose de tal manera para hablar personalmente con tu familia, eso significa que ha encontrado algo realmente valioso en ustedes.

Nuevamente, aquellas palabras generaron lo que esperaba en una jovencita de universo incierto como ella: gran inseguridad.

─¿De verdad? ─una mezcla de vergüenza, miedo y nervios se dejó ver en su rostro repentinamente ruborizado─. Eso es un gran honor…

─Yo me lo pensaría antes de considerarlo un honor ─sugirió él con voz enigmática, atrayendo su atención─. La razón por la que Sesshoumaru-sama protege tanto su imagen personal es debido a las muy arriesgadas acciones que su empresa toma. Eso es bastante conocido del proceder de dicha compañía: cuando algo sale mal, la culpa recae en "el presidente oficial" y en los empleados, nunca en él. A partir de allí, sus soluciones son tan simples como reemplazar grandes partes del plantel de empleados, excusándose en las necesidades económicas y de eficiencia.

Rin tragó saliva.

─Además, se dice que cuando su compañía pertenecía a una rama grande de la Corporación Inu y ésta todavía se hallaba bajo la supervisión del jefe de familia, él recurrió a estrategias muy sucias a fin de dominar mejor el nivel de los empleados en ciudades más pequeñas.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, comenzaba a sentirse extraña, para la complacencia de él.

─Algunos rumores en el sector empresarial llegan a afirmar que incluso acusó a varios empleados menores de grandes estafas para conseguir un rápido recorte de personal sin derecho a indemnizaciones ─los ojos de ella se abrieron cuan grandes eran─. Pero creo que ese es un rumor cruel y exagerado incluso en un ambiente como este ¿verdad? Como sea, es bueno para alguien como tu hermano Kohaku cuidar de su carrera y considerar diferentes opciones ¿no lo piensas así, Rin-san? ─miró el caro reloj en su muñeca─. Creo que te he quitado bastante tiempo, no debes preocupar a tu familia, espero puedas ponerme en contacto con ellos ─se despidió con un gesto amable antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia su vehículo, dejándola allí sola, rodeada de ese viento tan frío.

Estaba de repente tan congelada, tan asustada de Sesshoumaru y de la posibilidad de que esos rumores se basaran en la realidad, recordando a su verdadera familia destruida, mirando la tarjeta y preguntándose si todo eso era verdadero. De pronto sentía un gran dolor sin nombre que invadía su pecho. Corrió a casa como si la persiguiera el mismísimo demonio.

─Sí, esta tarjeta es real ─afirmó Sango para su pesar aquella noche tras la cena, mientras examinaba la tarjeta de presentación de Naraku─. Mi padre trabajaba para las empresas de la firma Mugen y alguna vez conoció a este accionista, que le ofreció empleo, pero mi padre se vio obligado a declinar la oferta, poco después fue transferido y todos nos mudamos. Recuerdo que durante días fue todo un tema de conversación, ya que era una propuesta poco usual y muy tentadora pero no la única que papá tenía ─usaba una voz dulce recordando tiempos pasados, mientras sonreía.

─Disculpa la pregunta, Sango-san pero ¿a qué se dedican las empresas de la firma Mugen?

─A producción, envasado y comercio de productos alimenticios ─dio un sorbo al café que acostumbraba beber tras la cena─. Mi padre no estaba implicado en la cadena de producción, sólo llevaba la contabilidad de una de las regiones. Si la memoria no me falla, es así como nuestros padres se conocieron. Tu padre, Houko-san, era empleado indirecto del mío, hasta que a papá lo transfierieron y poco tiempo después de eso… ─soltó un largo pesado suspiro mientras tomaba la mano de Rin─. A veces en la noche, me pregunto qué habría pasado si papá no se hubiera marchado en ese momento. Tal vez hubiera podido defender a tu familia, tal vez todo esto ni siquiera habría pasado…

Rin tragó un doloroso nudo en la garganta, tomando a su vez la mano de Sango.  
─Esto no es culpa de ustedes, Sango, Kohaku ─los miró─. Pienso que a veces esas personas que están en posiciones de jefes se encuentran a tanta altura que pierden la perspectiva de las preocupaciones de la gente común.

─Sin embargo, hermana, ¿no te resulta algo precipitada la aparición y propuesta de esta persona, Naraku-san? ─señaló Kohaku─, además, aunque haya dicho esas cosas de Sesshoumaru-sama como si se tratara de un rumor, no dejan de ser acusaciones muy graves.

Miró a las dos mujeres, sabiendo que ambas eran conscientes de la admiración y el respeto que él profesaba a su jefe máximo.

─De todas maneras, una buena propuesta de trabajo no debería rechazarse con tanta ligereza ─Rin no estaba muy segura de lo que decía. De pronto, ya no estaba segura de nada, simplemente soltó aquello por impulso, siendo escudriñada por los dos hermanos de pelo castaño.

─Rin-chan, soy consciente de eso y de la importancia de Naraku-san, pero… su forma de presentarse no deja de ser sumamente grosera. Además ¿tomar empleados de otras empresas no te suena a una especie de robo? ─el joven estaba realmente ofendido.

La muchachita se pasaba la mano por el oscuro flequillo con nerviosismo. No tenía una respuesta concreta.

─Sí, admito que fue un tanto incómodo. Pero de todas formas, no podrá decir que no te presenté su propuesta ─sonrió pese a todo.

La tensa charla fue interrumpida por Miroku, quien llegó a casa con una enorme sonrisa, anunciando que había comprado helado para el postre.

─Kohaku ¿puedes dormir? ─murmuró con su suave voz en la penumbra, esperando respuesta del otro lado de la pared de madera.

─No, creo que tengo indigestión por el helado ─se escuchó ruido de sábanas revolviéndose─ y también por lo que contaste hoy. Lamento no haber estado contigo, es evidente que esa persona quería hablar conmigo, no debiste haber quedado metida en esto, debí haberte acompañado.

─No fue tan malo, pero desde ese momento no pude dejar de pensar en lo que dijo sobre Sesshoumaru-sama. Sólo lo vi durante la cena aquella noche, pero me pareció una persona amable, centrada, elegante y correcta ─ella sabía que no se podía juzgar a una persona sólo basándose en la primera impresión, pero no podía evitar recordar su charla amena y sentirse bien─, no puede ser que Naraku estuviera describiendo al mismo hombre. Tal vez se equivocó.

─Quizás se equivocó, Hoy Jaken me dio nuevas tareas, estoy seguro de que eso se debe a la buena voluntad del presidente ¿no te lo parece? Será mejor que intentemos dormir, Rin-chan, ya verás cómo mañana se arregla todo.

Ella se quedó en silencio, escuchando cómo la respiración del muchacho lentamente adquiría el ritmo pausado y tranquilo del sueño, pero seguía sin dormir. Cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos, una fuerte mirada dorada la acusaba.

─¿Has escuchado algo más sobre la deudora de la rama Mugen? ─comentó Naraku en el teléfono con voz divertida, sentado en plácida sobremesa con sus hijos, teniendo cada uno una copa con líquido rojo acorde a la ocasión─. La he conocido hoy personalmente a la salida de sus clases, parecía tan tierna como un corderito asustado. Me aboqué a la tarea de presentarte a ella adecuadamente, según mi visión, claro. Tendrías que haber visto su expresión.

Sesshoumaru chistó con desagrado del otro lado de la línea. Y pensar que le había advertido a la muchacha que tuviera cuidado. Había enviado personas a seguirla por si acaso, cuando se dio cuenta de que Kohaku ya no la acompañaba, pero con todo, sus guardaespaldas llegaron tarde, sólo para informarle cómo ambos charlaban. Ellos, claro, le habían propuesto la posibilidad de saltar al rescate de Rin y desmentir a Naraku, pero a Sesshoumaru le pareció que eso sería un acto violento y que no conseguiría otro resultado más que confundir a la estudiante. Les conminó a tener paciencia y simplemente dar acto de presencia para "amedrentar" al oponente. Consiguieron que Naraku se marchara, pero no evitaron que le dijera una sarta de idioteces capaces de provocarle miedo y rechazo hacia él. Cada una de las pérfidas palabras de su "socio" había sido grabada por Kouga.

─Espero que te hayas divertido ensuciándome con tu lodo, estimado socio, porque mi poder sobre la rama Mugen es bastante alto, pero no más que el tuyo, sabiendo que allí están implicados todos tus hijos.

─Supongo que has de estar agradecido por ello, Sesshoumaru, ya que precisamente son mis hijos quienes pueden introducir la materia prima procesada para el Soma allí. Y claro, no debemos olvidar a todos esos importantes clientes esperando la mejor producción cada mes. ¿No te hace eso sentir un poco culpable de lo que le pasó a Rin-san? ─soltó con sarcasmo.

─Yo no dejé a Rin-san en la calle.

─¿Sugieres que yo sí? No debes preocuparte por ello, si tú no deseas asumir la responsabilidad, yo tengo aquí un cálido techo para compensarla ─miró risueño a su grupo de hijos, a sus guardas principales y algunos de sus trabajadores allí reunidos, cada uno con una joven en el regazo o a sus pies, las pobres llorando amordazadas y amarradas, intentando inútilmente pedir auxilio─. Si eso me resulta imposible, también hay opción de agregar una nueva línea al Soma… ¿cómo podría llamarla? ¿Te gusta el nombre "Amai"? Suena a "dulce" y es muy apropiado para niñas, ¿no lo crees Sesshoumaru?

─No gastes esfuerzos, yo te ganaré ─el hombre de cabello plateado cortó la llamada, incapaz de seguir oyendo las cosas que salían de esa boca. Usualmente las frases de Naraku le divertían e instaban a competir, pero por alguna indescifrable razón, esta vez le resultaba insoportable, ofensivo y simplemente molesto. ¿Sería acaso que no se quitaba la imagen mental de la Rin inocente y pequeña que había salvado del atropellamiento? ¿O la idea de que era "la hermana adoptiva" de un empleado valioso? ¿o acaso, como bien pesado lo tenía Naraku, se sentía culpable por su orfandad?

─¿Pasa algo malo, Sesshoumaru? ─Sara irrumpió en la cocina, bajando de su habitación, preocupada porque él se tardaba más de lo normal y arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas al notar la expresión extraña, seria, casi molesta, que exhibía el bello hombre al mirar su teléfono.

─No es nada, sólo se trataba de un amigo de juventud haciendo bromas pesadas ─ella no sabía de Naraku y era mejor así. Guardó el equipo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y revolvió con la cuchara el estofado, que ya estaba listo─. Prueba tu comida ─amablemente le extendió la cuchara con el líquido de exquisito aroma y ella se inclinó para saborearlo.

─Mmmm, con especias, delicioso ─se lamió los labios.

Él devolvió la cuchara a la olla preparándose para servir la cena en un recipiente individual.  
─Me alegra oírlo. Espera arriba a que te lo lleve, luces cansada, debes descansar ─aunque casi a diario consumía el Soma junto a sus comidas, ella seguía debilitándose, lo cual le había hecho probar de la sustancia en él mismo, por si acaso tenía efectos adversos o Naraku y los suyos se atrevieran a dar productos adulterados, pero no lo parecía. Aquella bebida que era capaz de sanarlo prácticamente todo, hasta el envejecimiento celular y darle marcha atrás al reloj biológico ¿no era capaz de sanar una enfermedad terminal? ¿Qué era lo que ella en realidad padecía? Había aprovechado los momentos en que la mujer dormía para hurgar entre sus cosas, hallando sus análisis médicos, cada vez con diagnósticos peores ante su incredulidad. No concebía que el poder de su Soma tuviera un límite. Bastantes costosa y dolorosa era su producción y muy notables sus ganancias como para no confiar. Por si fuera poco, su padre parecía estar esperando a que algún consumidor se le muriera, para demostrar que él tenía razón y que debía dejar aquel negocio.

Se dedicó a observarla mientras ella comía con gran voracidad, sentada en la cama con aquella bandeja. La adicción a la sustancia era notoria por más que ella ignorara la presencia del "ingrediente estrella". A los pocos minutos lucía menos pálida y ojerosa, lo cual le provocó una pequeña sonrisa que Sara malinterpretó y, sonrojándose, le pidió que se quedara a dormir con ella aquella noche.

Sesshoumaru accedió tras llevar y lavar adecuadamente la bandeja con todas las cosas, para no dejar rastros delatores. Al regresar a la habitación, encontró a la mujer de pelo castaño mirando la televisión, arropada con su caro acolchado hasta la nariz y se metió en la amplia cama junto a ella aunque no le prestaba atención, sino que recostado contra el respaldo de la elaborada cama, observaba en la pantalla de su teléfono las fotografías que su gente y sus softwares habían conseguido de Rin-chan, la mayoría de ellas a distancia, sus curvas leves de adolescente, su tímida sonrisa y delgados miembros. Vinieron a su mente las frases de connotaciones lascivas proferidas por su socio sobre la muchachita, pero en vez de incomodarlo, esta vez todo su cuerpo fue invadido por la tensión, envuelto en el calor de las mantas, percibiendo cómo iba poniéndose duro sin poder evitarlo ni esconderlo por más que se acomodara en una postura mejor.

¿Por qué?

Culpó al Soma bebido ese día.

─¿Es alguna chica interesante? ─cuestionó curiosa su compañera de cama, sin haber visto el teléfono, pero sospechándolo.

─Hace unos días en una cena de trabajo, un empleado prometedor me presentó a su familia y una de sus hermanas es de lo más agradable ─ocultarlo era inútil y a él no le gustaba andarse con vueltas e intrigas, como Naraku.

─Me alegra oírlo ─respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa pues, restándole poco tiempo en el mundo ¿de qué servía ponerse celosa?─. ¿Es buena conversadora?

─Demasiado.

Ella soltó una risita.  
─Entonces tiene una personalidad que encajará de manera perfecta contigo.

Él dio un respingo ¿estaba ella sugiriendo que haría buena pareja con una joven que apenas conocía? Tal vez se había excedido en la dosis y el soma la hacía delirar.  
─Es mejor que descanses ─había escuchado demasiadas sandeces en un día.

Ella tembló levemente.

─¿Tienes frío? ─levantó la cabeza y vio que la calefacción tenía una buena temperatura, la arropó.

─Sé que pido mucho pero… ¿me abrazarías?

El fornido hombre rodeó aquel cuerpo frágil en la penumbra y así se durmieron, pero a la mañana siguiente, sólo él despertó. Ella se encontraba tiesa, fría y había perdido todo el color, su respiración y corazón no emitían el más mínimo ruido. En vano llamó al servicio de emergencias, llevaba unas horas así. Él no lo comprendía.

Tras los análisis pertinentes, resultó que la mujer llevaba en el cuerpo altas cantidades de toxinas, lo cual le produjo septicemia y falla orgánica generalizada. Aquella situación sirvió a sus familiares "repentinamente preocupados" para llegar y acusarlo a él de envenenamiento. Sesshoumaru negó semejantes acusaciones y llamó a Totousai, el viejo abogado de la familia, para prevenirse de cualquier inconveniente que llegara a tener. Sara a su vez le había dejado en un testamento su parte de herencia, lo cual solamente enardeció más el conflicto con aquella familia. No supo cómo de repente se despertó en el infierno.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento y aprovechó un momento de soledad para llamar a Naraku con un teléfono alterno.

─¿Cómo se encuentra tu amiga Sara? ─se burló éste.

─¿Estás implicado en este desastre? ─siseó con enojo por la montaña de problemas que se le venía encima.

─No sé de qué hablas, yo sólo sé que Mukotsu resultó un muy buen médico para Asano-san ─murmuró con tranquila voz cadenciosa y oyó al peliblanco chistar en respuesta─. Sabíamos que ella era importante para tu compañía y que no gozaba de buena salud, pero temimos que flaquearas en quitarla del medio para acelerar trámites, de modo que Mukotsu se dedicó a suministrarle él mismo los destilados de la producción del soma en forma de medicamentos genéricos, que la obediente paciente no dudó en consumir día con día, desde hace meses. Dicen en los laboratorios que la muerte por veneno de Soma es dolorosa, como si te devorara por dentro. Ahora simplemente tienes que tomar su testamento para que nos hagamos con todo. Imagino que tu poder económico solucionará este asunto con bastante facilidad, estimado socio.

Sesshoumaru ya tenía en la mente una larga lista de irreproducibles insultos en varios idiomas.

─Además deberías alegrarte, porque ahora no hay ningún pasatiempo que se interponga en nuestro juego con Rin-san ¿verdad? Ella es la siguiente ─su risa maliciosa podía oírse clara.

Aquel día no asistió a la empresa y dejó todo en manos de Jaken, Myouga y los otros, como era su costumbre. Se sirvió una copa llena del rojo líquido y lo miró al trasluz de la ventana de su habitación, recordando la imagen sufriente de Sara, imaginando cómo debió de haberse sentido, negándose a atender los escandalosos teléfonos llenos de llamadas de su padre, que seguramente deseaba restregarle por la cara el resultado de sus errores, como era su costumbre. Todo lo que había en sus ojos era el contenido de la copa, el cual bebió de golpe, mirando luego el cristalino recipiente vacío, sintiendo un desasosiego que no se reflejó en sus pétreas facciones.

─¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el placer que das dura tan poco? Es exquisito, es único, me da poder, vitalidad, un cuerpo espléndido… pero cuando acaba… sólo soy un simple monstruo que ha hecho de todo tipo de cosas inútiles e impropias. Así me ven los otros, así me ve mi padre. En momentos así, sólo quiero un poco más un poco más, y no quiero que se detenga…

Rin nuevamente retornaba sola a casa aquella tarde, pese a lo que le había pasado la vez anterior, cuando se sobresaltó al ser acompañada por un caro coche plateado, diferente al de la vez anterior. Se detuvo en la acera y lo miró con inquietud, muy sorprendida de ver a Sesshoumaru cuando el cristal descendió. Lucía espléndido, su piel y pelo hermoso y brillante, pero su expresión no era la misma de aquella velada, sino que se veía mucho más frío. Sintió una descarga recorrer su columna, porque no parecía la misma persona.

─Sesshoumaru-sama ¿realmente es usted? ─saludó con una respetuosa inclinación.

─Rin-san, la hermana adoptiva de Kohaku ─comentó con una leve sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos─. ¿Vuelves a casa después de clases?

─Así es. Es una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí ¿Se retiró temprano de la compañía hoy? ─no correspondía a ella preguntar eso, pero quería romper el hielo.

─No fui hoy al trabajo, dejé a cargo a Jaken y Myouga, mis cabezas visibles.

La sonrisa de la joven se esfumó, recordando las advertencias de Naraku. Sacudió la cabeza intentando ahuyentar ese recuerdo.

─Disculpa el atrevimiento pero, ¿te gustaría que te acercara hasta tu hogar? Voy en esa dirección para hablar con unos conocidos.

Ella se encontró en un dilema, estaba asustada, pero no quería ser grosera con el jefe de Kohaku. Asintió con una sonrisa impostada y subió con las piernas temblorosas al amplio asiento trasero. Se sintió fuera de lugar mientras observaba la magnificencia del interior del vehículo, mientras éste se ponía en marcha. Al levantar la vista hacia el espejo retrovisor se encontró con esos impresionantes ojos.

─Emh… No imaginaba que alguien de tan buena posición como usted conocería a personas del nivel de Sango-san. No es un mal distrito para vivir, pero… yo… hace poco escuché que prefería mantener un bajo perfil, pensé que sería poco conocido por la gente común.

¿Qué decía? Simplemente necesitaba romper el silencio con urgencia.

Su torpeza a él le causó gracia, mientras al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviado de escucharla tan alegre pese a su recelo inicial. Mediante el espejo y bastante atrás de él, descubrió un gran auto negro acercándose a la entrada de la institución educativa. Suspiró de alivio y sonrió. "Te gané".


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Levantó una de sus mangas con un movimiento que pretendía ser distraído, exhibiendo con ello parte de su muñeca y antebrazo tras la camisa azul de seda.

Ella miró furtivamente y en seguida desvío los ávidos ojos hacia la calle. El coche era amplio, pero le resultaba de pronto muy pequeño. Las calles estaban atestadas por el tráfico debido al horario, por lo cual el regreso a casa se hacía lento y dio lugar a una conversación amena entre ambos. Aunque el rostro del señor Sesshoumaru siguiera siendo frío, a diferencia de aquella velada, se mostró atento y preocupado en las actividades de ella y sus "hermanos". Ella respondía sus dudas tratando de parecer serena y aprovechó para hablar bien de Kohaku, lo que hizo al hombre cuestionarse con cierto disimulado recelo, si acaso ambos jóvenes tenían una relación estrecha, aunque no lo aparentaban en ese restaurante.

-¿Kohaku, Sango y tú se conocen desde hace tiempo? -en la velada le habían dicho que sus familias eran cercanas pero no ahondaron en el tema.

-Nuestros padres se conocían desde hace tiempo. No debería decir esto, pero es como si al aceptarme, Sango-san en realidad estuviera pagando una deuda que su padre debía al mío. Yo era bastante pequeña la última vez que los vi, apenas los recordaba. Siendo sincera, era toda una novedad para mí la nueva vida que viviría junto a ellos. Al principio temí no ser aceptada, pero ellos son realmente geniales y por eso quisiera ayudarlos haciendo todo lo que esté en mis manos, aunque por el momento no pueda más que dar fe de todo su esfuerzo diario.

-En pocas palabras, pese a que estás siendo retribuida, te sientes como una carga y deseas remediarlo, por eso has decidido venir aquí conmigo -no intentaba ser grosero o brusco, sencillamente ser directo era parte de su personalidad.

Ella asintió algo sonrojada, pues aquellas palabras reflejaban sentimientos de los que no se hubiera atrevido a hablar tan directamente.

-Comprendo. Alguna vez fui así también.

Ella arqueó las cejas sorprendida, incapaz de imaginar a alguien como Sesshoumaru en situación de necesidad o adquiriendo deudas de esa clase.

-Tal vez tu problema sí tenga solución inmediata -él buscó los ojos de chocolate a través del retrovisor.

-¿De verdad Sesshoumaru-sama?

-Sí. Por ejemplo, podrías seguir los pasos de Kohaku y aceptar alguna tarea simple en la compañía...

-Lo lamento mucho, pero yo debo...

-...Con una beca de finalización de estudios brindada por nuestra empresa -terminó con tono serio-. Si nosotros avalamos tal cosa, no te lo negarían.

Sonaba bien y ella se sintió tentada a aceptar, pero tales cosas debían ser consultadas antes con sus tutores, además seguía desconfiando de la gente a causa de sus experiencias, las advertencias de sus padres y las dudas plantadas por Naraku que, aun pudiendo ser mentiras, de todos modos habían hecho mella en su ser.

Sesshoumaru analizó sus expresiones, sus dudas y nervios eran casi tangibles. Entendió que esta vez su socio se lo había dejado difícil, lo cual era bueno, de lo contrario la puja sería aburrida.

Ella se mordía el labio en tensión mientras lo analizaba. No era fácil dar una respuesta correcta.

-¿Por qué Sesshoumaru-sama es tan amable con nosotros? -indagó con su suave y temblorosa voz, en busca de segundas intenciones, sonriendo tímidamente.

De modo que ella era el tipo de persona que necesitaba saber los porqués de todo. Lo había adivinado al verla caminar por la acera con paso rápido y ojos atentos a cada detalle y rincón, cual gacela en busca de peligros y pronta a huir. La actitud de alguien listo. Naraku estaba en lo cierto: aquello comenzaba a gustarle e internamente se relamía.

─Existen varios motivos. Primeramente, el padre de Sango y Kohaku pese a no tener fama o altos puestos, alcanzó reconocimiento por su eficiencia y honestidad. Todos ustedes merecen demostrar que siguen ese legado. Kohaku lo demuestra siendo el mejor de los aspirantes hasta el momento. Tu desempeño académico antes de dejar los estudios era bueno, tus tutores se tomaron el atrevimiento de mostrarme documentos de tu carrera.

Ella se sentía arder de vergüenza. Miró a su alrededor buscando distraerse y vio una latita en los espacios para vasos tras los asientos.  
─¿Es café? ─de pronto tenía mucha sed.

─Adelante, puedes tomarlo sin problemas.

Ella abrió la lata, pero arrugó la cara hallando el contenido amargo. Tanto su madre como Sango bebían tras la cena, pero ella no estaba muy acostumbrada.

─Lo lamento, me gusta amargo, debí decírtelo ─la miró por sobre el hombro haciendo un gesto con la cabeza─. Hay endulzante en la gaveta, si gustas.

Ella se estiró, encontró el paquetito, descargó el contenido en la abertura de la lata y lo mezcló mientras él seguía hablándole.

─Como te decía, al ver tu desempeño, comprendimos que no pudo ser tu culpa el abandono de los estudios. Mereces la misma oportunidad que tu hermano ─ella lo miró, probando la bebida ahora de mucho mejor gusto─. Pero hay algo más: no sé si lo recuerdes, hace unos años estuve con mi familia en una ciudad pequeña al sur.

El hombre le contó el episodio en que la salvó del atropellamiento en el parque y ella lo recordó vagamente. Describió a su hermano, su padre y una de sus aficiones que era pasear y volar cometas. No había dudas de que le hablaba de su familia. Él afirmó que le agradó aquella imagen de familia feliz, que jamás podría tener y era una escena que deseaba seguir viendo. A la joven se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, porque también deseaba traer de regreso esa vida idílica. Agachó la cabeza para esconder ese gesto y acabó de beber tan rápido como podía. No supo hacer otra cosa que dar las gracias y perder su vista en el paisaje urbano.

─Sesshoumaru-sama… tal vez se trate sólo de mi imaginación, pero he tenido la sensación de que un coche oscuro nos ha estado siguiendo desde que salimos de la escuela, dobla en todas las esquinas ─miraba ansiosa hacia atrás, más atenta que de costumbre.

─No es tu imaginación, son mis guardaespaldas, aunque suelen ser más discretos.

Por supuesto, esta clase de personalidad importante requería de ese tipo de empleados, exhaló aliviada. Después de todo, ese vehículo no se parecía al de aquel sujeto, Naraku.

─Por cierto, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle. Existe un hombre llamado Naraku Onigumo interesado en mi familia, dijo ser accionista de una corporación, de una rama Mugen, tal vez me equivoque pero tiempo atrás me pareció verlo conversando con él ¿Es algún conocido suyo?

No esperaba que él le creyera y no podía confesarle a la cara las cosas que éste había dicho de su persona. El silencio se hacía largo.

─Sí, hay un accionista llamado Naraku, he sabido de él pero no es un conocido. Dicen que es alguien problemático que busca destrozar grandes emporios, eso no conviene a una compañía como la que dirijo. Ten cuidado de que alguien no esté embaucándote usando esos nombres ─su voz era indiferente, pero sonrió para sus adentros. De eso se trataba el juego: él hacía de "bueno", Naraku "de malo", tratando de quebrar así la mente de la víctima y se la quedaría quien lo consiguiera antes.

Ella se mordió un nudillo. Sí, seguramente se equivocaba. No podían conocerse, de lo contrario no hablaría tan mal de Sesshoumaru. Se avergonzaba de las cosas malas que pensó sobre él, su rostro ardía mucho. Contó los segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente llegaron al edificio de Sango. Ella bajó agradeciendo respetuosamente y se apresuró a entrar, pues ya oscurecía. Seguía sintiendo calor mientras subía las escaleras ─prefería caminar a tolerar la claustrofobia en el ascensor─, tanto que llegó completamente empapada en sudor y bastante agitada. Aprovechó ser la primera en casa para tomar un baño. Su piel estaba más sensible de lo usual bajo el agua tibia y se sentía muy bien, al tiempo que se limpiaba y le venía a la mente el movimiento con que aquel hombre se remangaba la camisa, enseñando esos antebrazos blancos y firmes como marfil. Agradables estremecimientos recorrían su espalda.

Sin saber exactamente qué hacía, se dejó caer de rodillas bajo la ducha y con manos temblorosas accedió a su propia intimidad por primera vez en la vida. Se sentía bien, se sentía tan bien recordar esos ojos claros y pensar en esas pálidas manos de largos dedos mientras lo hacía. Las paredes a su alrededor se empañaban, al igual que su vista, mientras extraños ruidos escapaban de su boca. Estaba tan sensible que hasta el agua comenzaba a molestarle. Acabó rápido de higienizarse, cerró la llave de agua y corrió a su lado del cuarto, dejándose caer de bruces sobre la cama, desnuda como estaba, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el sonido de esa fuerte voz. Necesitando aliviarse con urgencia, volvió a tocarse varias veces, hasta que acabó desplomándose entre las desordenadas y húmedas mantas, con la vista aun nublada, los miembros temblorosos y faltos de fuerzas. Entonces, sintió que una mano salida de la nada la sujetaba por el cuello, mientras otra tomaba uno de sus pechos, estrujándolo con fuerza. No era capaz de gritar o moverse, sólo de sentir. Imaginaba que era una muñeca viviente mientras aquella atrevida mano bajaba ahora a su entrepierna, jugando allí con brusquedad, causándole dolor. Los otros dedos todavía oprimían su garganta cortando el aire y acabó por perder la consciencia.

─He decidido llamarte para oír cómo te jactas de haberme ganado hoy, querido socio ─usaba Naraku su tono usual de calma─. No irás a decirme que jugaste sucio esta vez, dándole soma a la mocosa para ganártela fácilmente.

─No seas animal, su cuerpo no lo soportaría ─retrucó el peliblanco─. Aunque sí le invité la línea para starters, tan ligera y adecuada, antes de depositarla en su casa.

─Eres cruel Sesshoumaru… dejarla así tan solita. ¿Acaso ya has olvidado los efectos colaterales de la primera ingesta? Malestares, sofocos, agitación, reacciones de hipersensibilidad, alucinaciones a veces, e incluso… desmedida excitación sexual ─el peliblanco no respondía a sus sarcásticas burlas─. Acabarás por enterrarla viva antes de que juguemos con ella adecuadamente.

─No te preocupes en exceso por ello, su salud y mente no parecen tan débiles como las de Asano ─ su respuesta se dejó oír risueña y se lamió los dedos de la mano derecha mientras cortaba la llamada con la otra. No tuvo tiempo de centrarse, cuando vio en la pantalla nuevas llamadas de su padre, las mil que le hacía en el día, y se sintió hastiado. Devolvió la llamada y esperó ser atendido.

─¿Qué es lo que quieres, padre? ─espetó impaciente, antes de dejarle emitir palabra alguna.

─Estoy preocupado por ti, Sesshoumaru -respondió el hombre-. Supe lo que ocurrió.

El aludido se mordió la lengua, ese infeliz lengua suelta de Totousai…

─Fui a verte para pedirte ayuda antes de que esto ocurriera y me la negaste, no me hables ahora como si de verdad te importara. Preocúpate por tu niño, quien seguramente no te causará tantos problemas y métete en tus propios asuntos.

─Tú también eres "asunto mío", lo que ocurrió no es más que una consecuencia y una muestra de que debes parar; sabes que debes dejar el soma ─sentenció preocupado.

─Y tú sabes que moriré si lo hago -como si fuera la primera vez que le ocurría un incidente como el de Sara. No era tan grave, intentó racionalizar.

─No morirás y yo sólo soy la prueba fehaciente de ello.

─No. Tú sólo eres la prueba deplorable y patética de que te mal alimentas de la tonta e inferior madre de ese híbrido de Inuyasha. No te esfuerces en negarlo.

─Sesshoumaru...

─No intentes hacerte el inocente, no eres diferente de nosotros, padre, y no cambiará mi modo de ver las cosas, deja de fingir o quédate ahí sentado esperando. Yo no seré como tú, una luz que se extingue en el tiempo ─cortó la llamada antes de que pudiera recibir contestación y bloqueó el número por el momento. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Guardó el móvil en su bolsillo, tomó una maleta que estaba bajo el asiento y salió del vehículo para entrar a un edificio. Subió en el ascensor hasta el quinto piso y buscó el sexto departamento. Una puerta trabada con cadena se abrió dejando entrever la mirada ansiosa de un ojo celeste.

─Eres tú, Sesshoumaru-sama ─la puerta se abrió y una anciana de piel muy arrugada y largo cabello canoso lo invitó a pasar, cerrando en seguida tras de él─ ¿Trajiste la mercancía?

─Aquí está, como cada mes desde hace quinientos años ─presentó él la maleta.

Ella la tomó con desesperación, sacando en seguida tres sobres y disolviendo el contenido en un vaso de agua que descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa baja, uno de los pocos muebles que había en el departamento recientemente alquilado, pues todos los meses los clientes acostumbraban adquirir propiedades al azar en diferentes distritos o rentar habitaciones de hoteles siempre distintos para evitar levantar sospechas de aquella inusual actividad comercial. Aquel sitio había sido elegido adrede por estar cerca de la casa de Sango, generando así la excusa para llevarse a Rin.

Tan pronto como ingirió el rojo brebaje, la piel de la mujer se volvió lozana, su cuerpo se enderezó y volvió firme bajo las ropas, su cabello aún blanco era más brillante, adquiriendo la belleza y esplendor de una joven adolescente.

─Es perfecto, en seguida te traeré la paga ─respondió sonriente, presumiendo su belleza y disponiéndose a buscar su maleta de dinero. No era problema para ella, al igual que otros consumidores, solventar esos gastos, ya que durante su longeva existencia había tenido tiempo suficiente de hacerse de pequeñas fortunas.

─Espera ahí, señorita Tsubaki, no quiero dinero en efectivo. En esta oportunidad me pagarás acusándote de un homicidio.

─¡¿Cómo dices?!

─Lo que has oído, te adjudicarás la muerte de Sara Asano por venganza. Naraku es el causante y quien me metió en esto, pero no debe ser juzgado. Sacarte de prisión o de la tumba será más sencillo que cargar sobre mis espaldas con un crimen que ni siquiera cometí.

─No bromees ─retrucó ofendida─, además no puedes engañarme, ni siquiera me has traído la mercancía completa.

─Tendrás la otra mitad una vez que cumplas mi condición, hasta entonces puedes racionar esta maleta… indefinidamente ─clavó en ella sus ojos de oro.

Esa era una cruel jugada. A diferencia de ellos Tsubaki era humana y su cuerpo entraría rápidamente en descomposición tan pronto como dejara de ingerir el soma. Y no podía hacer nada que fuera contra Sesshoumaru o Naraku, ya que eran de los pocos que conocían los secretos de su manufactura, ni podía suspender o entorpecer la financiación con algún acto temerario porque su vida misma estaría en juego. La bella fémina apretaba la mandíbula y los puños con impotencia.

─Bien, lo haré.

─Recibirás la visita de mis sirvientes para que te asesoren. Hasta entonces.

Ella lo despidió con mala cara en la puerta, mientras el frío hombre le daba la espalda sin miramientos.

─¿Rin? ¿Estás ahí dentro? ─preguntaba Kohaku en la puerta, preocupado de llegar y encontrar la casa tan silenciosa, arrepentido de no haberla acompañado, con temor de que algo le hubiera pasado. Su teléfono sonaba, pero ella no respondía a pesar de que llevaba un rato llamando─. Rin, voy a entrar.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla tendida desnuda, aunque estuviera de espaldas. La chica hasta entonces atontada e inmóvil, fijó los perdidos ojos en la puerta y soltó un grito al mismo tiempo que el muchacho, mientras él cerraba de golpe la puerta.

─¡Lo siento mucho Rin! ─se apoyaba contra la pared con el corazón acelerado y la cara roja, el cuerpo de la chica desprendía un atractivo olor.

─Lo lamento yo ─respondió ella desde dentro, mientras se tambaleaba en busca de algunas ropas─. Estaba muy cansada, tomé un baño y me acosté tal y como estaba. Me quedé dormida, no escuché tus llamadas. Eres responsable de mí, debí haberte preocupado ─se atropellaba en hablar, completamente avergonzada de la escena que había dado.

No le pareció un buen momento para hablar de la propuesta de Sesshoumaru porque temía que se malinterpretara todo, gracias a su torpeza. Además no tenía tiempo que perder, debían hacer sus deberes y calentar la cena, Miroku y Sango llegarían en cualquier momento, el cielo se había oscurecido completamente sin que ella lo notara. Salió luciendo unos jeans y una camiseta rosa rumbo a la cocina y no pudo evitar ver la mirada inquieta del joven, se sonrieron con nervios y de pronto ella se sonrojó todavía más al recordar esa sensación de manos alrededor de su cuerpo.

─¡La cena! ¡Hay que prepararla! ─necesitaba distraer su atención con lo que fuera.

Entraba al amplio baño de su lujosa propiedad mientras se quitaba la ropa en el camino, la camisa de seda que presumiera ante la joven, los pantalones de vestir…

Se dejó estar bajo el agua tibia de la ducha, esperando que el jabón líquido y sus pensamientos fueran barridos rápidamente. Con los ojos cerrados miraba el vacío y extendía la blanca mano hacia delante, como si hubiera alguien allí con él. Dibujaba en su mente la figura desnuda de la cándida joven, toda su piel sonrosada y con aquella mano podía jurar que casi sentía la finura de sus cabellos de azabache. Con un gesto de la mano recorría la figura que estaba imaginando, el delicado cuello de delgada piel, los pequeños senos, su costado, su cintura… de pronto la imagen se deformó. Quien tenía en frente no era Rin-chan, era Sara, poco después la imagen volvió a cambiar, era entonces Kagura.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué aquel desperdicio? Se frotó la cara con el agua que caía, deseando despertar. Aún tras salir del baño su fornido cuerpo ardía como si le estuviera exigiendo algo. Fue a su habitación para vestirse a toda prisa con las ropas más viejas que encontrara, peinó su blanco y largo cabello y salió en busca de su vehículo.

─¿Lo acompañamos, señor? ─preguntó Kouga en la puerta.

─Sólo si permanecerán con la boca cerrada ─pasó de largo, ignorándolo, pero Kouga y otros lo siguieron hacia uno de sus autos.

Salió de la ciudad por la carretera norte rumbo a las montañas. Todo era iluminado por las luces nocturnas, que pronto eran dejadas atrás por la negrura del mundo rústico. Era tarde y los guardaespaldas intercambiaron miradas, pues sabían a dónde se dirigían, a medida que subían en altura.

Se salieron del pavimento por un camino estrecho de tierra que se abría entre las montañas y que estaba bastante escondido. A unos tres kilómetros bosque adentro, había un vallado que delimitaba una serie de bodegas, personas vestidas como militares les cedieron el paso tras ver que se trataba de él, mostrándole respetos. Estas bodegas eran fachadas, porque todas tenían puertas falsas con escaleras que descendían a edificios subterráneos complejos de varios niveles y cuyas instalaciones estaban alimentadas por generadores eléctricos potentes. Sesshoumaru dejó a sus guardaespaldas cuidando la entrada de una de estas bodegas y descendió solo.

Entró a la habitación que tanto deseaba, siendo recibido por el olor del miedo. Bajo una fuerte luz, varias mujeres, hombres y niños se encontraban desnudos, fuertemente atados a camas y sillas dispuestas en apretadas hileras, conectados a equipos de monitoreo que enseñaban valores anormales, muy disímiles; a cables, a sueros y a equipos varios. Se acercó a la cama que estaba más cerca de la puerta, donde se encontraba una joven bonita de pelo castaño, con el cuerpo lleno de golpes y marcas, con ojos aterrorizados por todo lo que le habían hecho y cansados por tanta luz. Él la desconectó bruscamente de todas las cosas que la rodeaban, la desató de la cama y la sujetó de los brazos tras la espalda y del cabello, aunque dudaba que fuera a oponer resistencia, ya que por su cuerpo corrían miorrelajantes potentes.

─Se supone que ustedes están aquí siendo procesados para obtener los constituyentes del Soma, Naraku me matará si te mato antes de eso, pero es que por algún extraño motivo no puedo hacerle nada a esa Rin, así como tampoco pude con Sara ─la sacó a las rastras de la habitación, percibiendo cómo se alteraban de terror todos los demás sujetos de trabajo y subió un nivel arriba en el edificio.

Entró en una de las tantas habitaciones, donde había un escritorio. Tiró de golpe todo lo que había encima, arrojó a la pobre chica de cara a la mesa para no tener que ver sus facciones e imaginar las que él quisiera. Abrió sus piernas en una pose forzada y las ató a las patas del escritorio con cables de equipos que había allí, dejando expuestos su sexo y ano con el sólo propósito de torturarla mentalmente e inclinándose sobre su espalda le susurró al oído todas las aberraciones que planeaba hacerle, disfrutando del sobresalto de su corazón y refiriéndose a ella como "Rin-san", sin importarle en lo más mínimo el verdadero nombre que le había sido dado. Arañó su piel, causándole más marcas de las que ya tenía y tentadoras líneas de sangre, presionó sus muslos, torturó sus senos, abrió su intimidad violentamente con un puño, la ultrajó por todos sus orificios hasta hacerla sangrar, jaló sus cabellos hasta arrancarle mechones, lamentando que no tuvieran el olor de los cabellos deseados, obligó a sus articulaciones a esfuerzos imposibles hasta descoyuntarlas. La desató finalmente para sentarla en su regazo, usándola cual muñeca, susurrándole obscenidades, recorriendo la frágil piel con los portentosos colmillos que ocultaba y que finalmente escogieron clavarse en la yugular, que estalló dándole esa sangre tibia y alterada que tenían todos los sujetos de las bodegas. Sabía que una vez sentido ese sabor de nuevo le sería imposible parar, se devoró la carne y grasa de la presa aun viva y agonizante, temblorosa, que se desvanecía rápidamente y aún lamió los huesos expuestos, sin poder en ningún momento quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del sonriente rostro de la estudiante. No había terminado aún cuando dejó paso a su lado más consciente y atendió el móvil que no dejaba de oírse sonar en los bolsillos de su pantalón perdido en algún lugar en el suelo del recinto.

─Naraku ─habló molesto.

─Sesshoumaru, ¿en dónde diablos has estado? He intentado dar contigo durante horas -respondió furibundo su interlocutor─. Tenemos un problema, ven cuanto antes a diez kilómetros al norte del parque -cortó la llamada sin más.

"Parque" era el código que usaban para hablar de aquellas instalaciones.

El peliblanco llamó a sus guardias por el móvil para que bajaran a encargarse del tiradero. Fue a las duchas de las instalaciones para intentar lavar los rastros de su error, se vistió con parsimonia y luego subió a encontrarse con sus cansados y sucios guardaespaldas, que habían tenido que enterrar los restos. Condujo con lentitud por la carretera hacia el norte, pues debía aparentar que no se encontraba cerca de allí. El sol asomaba lento a través del cielo iridiscente, vislumbrándose entre las espesas ramas de los árboles del bosque cuando llegaron al sitio que consideraban indicado. Sesshoumaru ingresó varios metros con el vehículo pero debieron continuar a pie cuando el camino marcado sutilmente por Naraku se volvió muy empinado y pedregoso.

Finalmente él y sus guardias arribaron al sitio donde su socio y varios de sus hombres los esperaban, parados en amplio semicírculo alrededor de algo caído en medio del claro. Ese algo era una cabeza cercenada a la que le habían sido arrancadas tres cuartas partes de la cara, exponiendo la calavera. Su cabello era de un extraño lila casi blanco, su único ojo lechoso miraba furibundo y levantó la vista hacia el recién llegado, emitiendo una fría voz.

─Sesshoumaru.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

─Te comiste a una humana de la bodega ─lo había acusado Naraku sin que él intentará nada para defenderse─. Te la comiste entera, de la cabeza a los pies, no puedes ocultarlo, el olor de su sangre y de su soma, sus miedos y sufrimiento están impregnados en ti por mucho que te laves. Pero te perdono está vez, comerte a alguien de la fábrica fue la mejor solución. Estar tan cerca de Rin-san debió ser insoportable y si te la hubieras devorado y usado tú solo, te habrías ganado oficialmente el título de aguafiestas. La diversión se habría acabado muy pronto.

No conocerse a sí mismo y a las propias flaquezas era un delito grave cuando se tenía que convivir con las presas en el mismo mundo, especialmente cuando aparecía una de esencia pura, que no necesitaba de los largos procedimientos de depuración antes de servir para el consumo. Miró a la chica sentada distraídamente a su lado y se preguntó cuál sería el sabor de su soma.

Aunque al principio la idea de ponerle una mordaza extraída de sus propias ropas continuaba siendo tentadora, al paso de los días fue adquiriendo, pese a que no le gustara reconocerlo, cierto agrado y familiaridad al escucharla hablar de forma amena, con esa voz cantarina, de sus actividades cotidianas y las trivialidades de su infancia, ya que al hacerlo, de a poco iba obteniendo más información de la que cualquiera de sus softwares podría recabar. Por ejemplo el hecho de que ella gustaba a la gente rápidamente debido a su diligencia, amabilidad y buen humor, haciendo esfuerzos por ignorar a todo aquel que la trataba como un bicho raro, o que inventaba extrañas historias sobre ella a sus espaldas, siendo toda su respuesta aquella sonrisa dulce indistintamente.

Descubrió también que contrario a lo que cabía esperar, su sonrisa no ocultaba recelo o rencor, sólo un gran miedo a la soledad y el silencio ─por ello la tormenta de diálogo─ y una extraña resignación sumisa a las cosas que otros podían decir o pensar. Nuevamente, los pececillos luchadores eran sus presas elegidas, pero ese comportamiento de muñequita de porcelana, su pureza de ideas, llamaba tentadoramente, subconscientemente. Supo asimismo que en su infancia no le fue adjudicada la idea de la competencia o de escalar socialmente, poniendo su madre gran empeño en que cuidara más de sus cualidades interiores que de su imagen, y la muchachita desarrollo sueños relacionados a carreras como las Artes o las letras ─ideales prontamente truncados─, para las cuales en su momento la familia Houko asumió la posibilidad temprana de pasarle la tutela a la familia de Sango, de manera que la mudanza a la ciudad y el cambio en el ritmo de estudio no resultaran traumáticos, dado el apego de la niña a sus seres queridos.

El corazón de la jovencita latía rápido, no podía contenerse. Aunque la vida la había vuelto bastante hermética respecto a asuntos personales, no podía evitar mirar a aquel extraño hombre, sus inquisidores, fuertes e inteligentes ojos dorados y sentir el impulso de escupir todas sus verdades.

Esta era un arma secreta que él tenía escondida y la usaba a menudo: el gusto por quemarles el cerebro a sus presas sin que apenas notaran lo que les estaba ocurriendo, hasta obtener todo lo que precisaba, hasta conseguir arrancarle las confesiones más profundas.

Esto tenía sentido para él, ya que detectaba una mentira a millas de distancia y a diferencia de Naraku, no gustaba de usar el engaño ─al menos no con las mismas maneras de su lascivo socio─.

─¿Y acostumbras salir los fines de semana? ¿Karaoke? ¿Fiestas? ─preguntó vaga, distraídamente, mirando hacia el cielo rosado, con el fornido brazo extendido sobre el respaldo de la banca del parque que había elegido para pasar la breve tarde, sosteniendo entre los largos dedos el humeante cigarrillo del cual disfrutaba sin el menor temor a la enfermedad.

─La verdad es que no me gustan mucho esas cosas, en mi pueblo no había tantas distracciones ─contestó Rin tocándose el cabello, mientras bebía lentamente del café al que se había ido acostumbrando con los días, preguntándose si no debería estar estudiando en vez de confesar cosas personales en un sitio público─. Por otra parte no tenía mucho tiempo ni dinero, tampoco tenía muchos amigos, ya que mis conocidos comenzaron a rechazarme y darme la espalda tras nuestros problemas familiares…

─¿Problemas familiares? ─Sesshoumaru la observó de reojo.

─¿Eh? ─la estudiante se sobresaltó, apretando la lata de café entre las manos tras notar que nuevamente había hablado de más, como era su mala costumbre. ¡No podía decir algo comprometedor que la dejara mal vista a ella y a su nueva familia! ¿Y ahora cómo lo arreglaba? Si nadie había creído en la inocencia de sus padres antes, Sesshoumaru siendo alguien tan poco conocido, no tenía por qué hacerlo─. Etto… es que mi padre falleció, teníamos necesidades económicas y mis compañeros de clase menospreciaban a alguien que necesitaba trabajar para sustentarse… ─reía nerviosamente, rogando al cielo que él le creyera.

El hombre de pelo blanco mantenía su impasible semblante, aun mirándola de lado, pero interiormente le divertía la forma en que ella intentaba ocultar los hechos.  
─Qué falta de inmadurez de su parte ─volvió los ojos al cielo─. ¿Te gustaría entonces asistir a una fiesta?

─¿Eh? ─la sonrisa nerviosa de la muchacha permanecía.

Aunque Rin no se lo contara a su familia por temor a reclamos, al hombre se le había hecho costumbre pasar por ella tras sus clases y a ella se le había hecho fácil aceptar el transporte gratuito cada día, sintiéndose cómoda de poder soltar frente a él largos monólogos que eran respondidos con frases cortas y sinceras. Lentamente las idas a casa cambiaron por paseos a los mejores cafés de la ciudad, donde compraban bebidas o postres. Ella tenía la sensación de ser escuchada y comprendida, él era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo en años, luego de Sango-san y Kohaku-kun.

Pero invitarla a una fiesta así de pronto le parecía demasiada confianza, no sabía qué decir.

─No lo malinterpretes ─aclaraba él con tono sereno y su vista hacia la calle, donde descansaba un coche diferente al de la primera vez, también plateado, pero mucho más sobrio y austero, que con facilidad pasaba desapercibido entre el montón─. Daré una fiesta en casa, suelen ser algo tediosas y pensaba invitar a algunas personas conocidas para hacerla algo más amena. Creí que te gustaría asistir con tus hermanos, si es que les sobra el tiempo para ello, por supuesto.

Ella suspiró con alivio, sonriendo. Eso le daba todo un giro a la situación. Incluyendo a sus hermanos, no podía dejarlos mal vistos ante el empresario. Suponía que sus tutores no se opondrían a la invitación, además internamente no podía negar que deseaba conocer en qué tipo de lugar vivía él.

Durante la cena no sabía cómo abordar el tema. No podía de buenas a primeras decirle a Sango que se había estado viendo con Sesshoumaru, aceptando ser escoltada ─una chica decente no hacía esas cosas─ y luego soltarle sin más que la había invitado a una fiesta en su casa. Esas eran demasiadas aspiraciones para alguien de su clase social y ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba segura de saber comportarse adecuadamente ante la gente de ese nivel. ¿Y si los hacía pasar vergüenza?

─¿Sucede algo malo, Rin-chan? ─preguntó Miroku observador de su estado─, apenas has tocado la cena.

Afortunadamente no debió responder, porque Kohaku comenzó a hablar, recordando que su jefe le había hecho llegar una invitación del presidente para que asistiera a una fiesta en su casa, la cual incluía a la familia.

La chica dejó escapar todo el aire que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo.

Sango y Miroku se miraron en silencio, el hombre de ojos azules en seguida cambió de tema. Tanto Rin como Kohaku lo interpretaron como un "no" y se desinflaron. Esa noche mientras estudiaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, ambos jóvenes intercambiaban opiniones de cómo podría ser semejante evento y lo que harían si pudieran asistir. El muchacho puntualizó que extrañaba un poco ver al espléndido empresario, ya que en las últimas semanas Jaken no lo había enviado a realizar recados para él, como antes acostumbrara casi a diario. Rin no decía nada al respecto. Ah, si el chico supiera…

─¿Te parece que deberíamos ir? ─preguntó Miroku en voz baja a su pareja mientras preparaban la comida para el día siguiente─. No sé tú, pero yo vi a Rin y a tu hermano muy entusiasmados por la idea.

─Sabes que no es tan sencillo. ¿Alguna vez has estado en ese tipo de evento? No creo que se parezca a las reuniones a las que vas con tus colegas luego del trabajo ─suspiró─. Además puede que sea mi imaginación, pero en los últimos meses y sobre todo, recientemente, he tenido la impresión de que el presidente de las empresas Nex le profesa bastante aprecio a mi hermano a pesar de ser tan solo un aspirante y eso… llama mucho mi atención.

─¿Te preocupa que Sesshoumaru tenga malas intenciones? ─le pasaba un bento ya hecho para guardarlo en la nevera.

─Ha demostrado ser una buena persona, pero por lo que contaba Kohaku tiempo atrás, Sesshoumaru Inu nunca fue el tipo de jefe cercano a sus empleados. Sus exigencias eran mucho más altas antes. Es un gran cambio.

─Puede que simplemente haya visto a alguien muy prometedor en él ─Miroku se encogió de hombros, mientras terminaba otro de los bento─. Kohaku es tímido, pero sus calificaciones en la universidad son altas. En cuanto a Rin, pese a que hace poco ha recomenzado sus estudios ha demostrado adaptarse muy bien. Nuestra idea de mostrar sus logros académicos a la empresa puede que haya sido buena también. Piénsalo, si nos pasara algo, ambos estarían asegurados.

─En pocas palabras, crees que ambos tienen lo que necesitan para encajar en un mundo como el de Sesshoumaru y que esta será una buena oportunidad de demostrarlo…. ─la joven mujer no se oía demasiado segura.

─Nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos.

─Me lo pensaré.

El hombre de pelo blanco recorrió cada rincón de su enorme residencia, asegurándose de que el personal tuviera todo en orden ya desde muy temprano: los jardines, la limpieza, la ornamentación, la música, la comida, la bebida, el programa de eventos, la lista de los invitados y demás cosas. Era perfeccionista en eso al igual que en todos los demás aspectos de su vida. No pensaba dejar que una sola silla estuviera fuera de lugar, pensaba impresionar a sus visitantes, la imagen era lo primero y principal y deseaba hacerlos sentir que se desprendían de sus ajetreadas vidas para ingresar a una sucursal del paraíso. Ser generoso era algo que había aprendido de su padre, pero él lo usaría para obtener beneficios, claro estaba.

No había tenido oportunidad de relajarse en los últimos días, como si repentinamente el dios de la fortuna hubiera decidido darle la espalda. Una vez que Tsubaki había recuperado su sempiterna juventud ─y también sus agallas─, le había reclamado con bastante enojo el tener que cargar como el chivo expiatorio, con el asesinato de Sara Asano y además tener que perder su trabajo como secretaria de la empresa, para así poder desligarla de Sesshoumaru y que el engaño que sus sirvientes ya urdían tuviera más sentido. Aunque él pensaba indemnizarla, le que más le molestaba a la mujer era que aquel trabajo le servía como forma de lavar el dinero que acumulaba desde hacía años, ahora necesitaría otro tipo de coartada. Sesshoumaru se vio obligado a oír todas sus quejas porque no podía despacharla, ella era una pieza clave.

Como si esos problemas no bastaran, tuvo que encontrarse luego con aquella cabeza parlante que tanto había alarmado a Naraku. El cadáver del cuál quedaba sólo la calavera y parte del rostro se llamaba Goshinki y era parte del séquito de Naraku, uno de sus hijos más cercanos y obedientes junto con Byakuya, además de ser tremendamente listo. Su cabeza habló con ellos, ya que ésta era una de las "maldiciones" resultantes del consumo del Soma: si se tenía una concentración lo suficientemente alta dentro del organismo, era posible sobrevivir a la muerte misma durante algún tiempo y sobrevivir a heridas fatales. La persona que lo había atacado por sorpresa no había contado con ello, así pues Sesshoumaru y Naraku se enteraron de que tenían un enemigo que decía que Sesshoumaru debía una deuda importante y que aquello era un aviso de que su acaudalado negocio se vendría abajo si no pagaba a tiempo. Lamentablemente, Goshinki no había tenido oportunidad de ver a su atacante, porque había actuado en la penumbra y por la espalda, pero sí le había dicho que pensaba meter en problemas a los negocios legales de ambos grupos para coaccionarlos, empezando por matar a todas las cabezas visibles.

Así pues, ambos socios llegaron a la conclusión de que mostrar a todas esas cabezas visibles reunidas en un solo lugar era una forma segura para que tiempo después su enemigo común cayera ante la provocación.

Para rematarlo, ahora que necesitaba la ayuda de su padre nuevamente y de sus sabios consejos, éste se había mostrado ofendido y no había atendido a sus llamadas ni mensajes. Al menos había firmado la tarjeta de invitación admitiendo que asistiría. Si alguna cosa no salía de acuerdo al plan, necesitaría de su fuerza. Aunque aquello aplastara su orgullo, en presencia de Touga podía sentirse vulnerable.

Finalmente llegó la hora de la fiesta y lentamente los invitados comenzaron a llegar en sus vehículos caros. La mayoría de ellos eran hombres, hombres normales que no tenían idea del soma y que eran acompañados para la ocasión con jóvenes y bellas féminas ricamente ataviadas.

La zona de estacionamiento de a poco se iba llenando, al igual que el enorme hall de estilo victoriano, mientras el personal de la casa comenzaba a recorrer lentamente cada lugar ofreciendo bocadillos. Las mayores atracciones de la casa eran el espléndido jardín que rodeaba a una enorme piscina y el espacio abierto que había más allá, dado que se podía apreciar perfectamente las montañas y los árboles silvestres, lo cual daba a la parte más posterior del terreno un ambiente rústico que contrastaba fuertemente con la finura y delicadeza de las plantas ornamentales y la edificación europea. Sesshoumaru caminó entre algunos de estos invitados, preguntándoles si disfrutaban del excelente paisaje, presumiendo del lugar y de su historia, de cómo su familia lo había obtenido tras una excelente compra hacía un par de generaciones. Todo lo que hacía y decía parecía encantar a las acompañantes femeninas. Cuando sentía que aquello era demasiado molesto para su invitado en cuestión, se despedía cordialmente y pasaba al siguiente, no sin que los ojos femeninos se quedaran prendados y lo siguieran por doquier. Él parecía no darse cuenta, o al menos lo fingía. Comentar que tenía un evento especialmente preparado para damas parecía tenerlas en un ensueño.

También dentro de la casa se dieron los saludos cordiales. Algunos de sus invitados ya conocían el sitio, otros no. A éstos último se encargaba de brindar de parte de su personal el mejor servicio posible, los bocados más exquisitos, el mejor vino espumante y por supuesto, el muestreo de las obras de arte más exquisitas que había obtenido a lo largo del tiempo para adornar su morada.

De pronto, frente a la mesa de las bebidas notó a una pareja impensada y se apresuró con desagrado hacia ellos. Verlos juntos en las escasas ocasiones familiares era tan divertido como estorboso, pero no quería presenciar esas situaciones escandalosas en medio de su evento.

─Inuyasha ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ─cuestionó molesto y en voz baja al ver a su medio hermano y a su novia universitaria, cuando claramente había invitado a su padre, de cuyas habilidades y conocimientos requería.

─¿Padre no te lo dijo? No podía venir, así que me "pidió" que lo hiciera yo en su lugar ¿tienes algo que objetar?

Su padre podía tener una larga lista de fallos, pero seguía siendo quien tenía más autoridad tanto en la familia como en rango, así pues sus decisiones eran insondables, por más irracionales que fueran.

Él desvió su vista hacia la acompañante femenina y la miró de abajo arriba, lucía sorprendentemente muy bien ataviada para la ocasión, con un fino vestido negro entallado, sin mangas y con cuello alto, que tenía un delicado patrón de strass bordado desde el cuello hasta la línea del pecho. No tenía dudas de que era buena adquisición hecha con dinero de su padre. Prosiguió hacia su rostro delicadamente maquillado y sus desafiantes ojos cafés. Aunque después de que hubiera escogido como mujer a Izayoi, no dudaba de que su progenitor permitiera con tan poco juicio a este tipo de mujer en la familia.

Ella tembló al sentir su mirada. No se consideraba inferior a él por más que fuera el mayor de los hermanos y ostentara semejantes privilegios, por lo cual no temía verlo a la cara, sin embargo esos ojos gélidos y peligrosos como espadas no dejaban de causarle escalofríos cada vez que los veía ─y agradecía que eso hubiera sucedido muy pocas veces─. Había escuchado a Touga-san decir en varias oportunidades que ambos hermanos se asemejaban mucho en carácter, sin embargo a ella le parecían totalmente opuestos y sabía que no era bienvenida. Simplemente había asistido para no dejar solo a Inuyasha, porque pensaba que pasaría un mal momento y nunca había estado tan acertada.

─Sesshoumaru-san ─dejó su bebida de lado y se inclinó en respeto como dictaba el protocolo, aunque tuviera la seguridad de que era el menos merecedor de tales cosas.

─Kagome ─respondió él con la mandíbula tensa y el mismo hastío con que habló a su hermano.

─¿Nos disculpas un momento? ─prosiguió el empresario y prácticamente arrastró del brazo al otro peliblanco lejos de ella─. Más te vale vigilar bien tu comportamiento ─le dedicó otra mirada amenazante, como si la anterior no hubiera bastado. Ambos sabían bien a qué se estaba refiriendo.

─Feh, no te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de acabar tras las rejas por errores de otros ─lo aguijoneó con el mismo tipo de tono desagradable, antes de volver con la chica.

Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda sin más, para acercarse a otros convidados. Tenía suerte de que compartiera su misma sangre y que su padre expresamente le hubiera pedido que lo protegiera, de lo contrario probablemente hacía mucho no viviría.

Sin embargo, no tuvo descanso inmediato, ya que al continuar su recorrido por la estancia, se encontró en un rincón a otra pareja problemática, dos jóvenes del clan Onigumo, que miraban hacia el florido jardín y la piscina, apostados contra una de las columnas blancas de la galería que pasaba por allí.

Naraku, como era previsible, sólo estaba con él por conveniencia y no tardaría en darle la espalda si sentía que podía verse perjudicado. Tanto él como su familia tenían la traición y la calumnia por costumbre. No era por ello raro que, aunque se dijera su socio, a menudo enviara a su gente a "protegerlo". En esta oportunidad había enviado a aquellos dos hermanos, Kanna y Hakudoushi porque eran poco conocidos en el ambiente debido a su juventud y porque inspiraban confianza, dada su apariencia frágil: ambos albinos, de pelo largo, piel de porcelana, rostros redondeados y baja estatura. Fragilidad. Vulnerabilidad. Eso justamente era lo que necesitaba exponer en su festín. Era el anzuelo que estaban lanzando.

Sin embargo esa máscara cayó pronto del rostro del varón al verlo acercarse, siendo reemplazada por una mirada perspicaz en los ojos púrpuras y una sonrisa sobradora. Él era el más joven de los dos, pero dado que tenía una personalidad bastante más extrovertida y violenta, parecía mayor que su hermana.

─¿Aún no has visto nada interesante, Sesshoumaru? ─preguntó con suspicacia─. Ya que poner en riesgo la vida de otra de mis hermanas debería tener una buena justificación.

─No hay moros en la costa ─contestó él─, pero todo el personal de la casa está alerta, cada entrada tiene guardias. Todo está bajo control. Espero que disfruten de la fiesta ─dijo con cierto aire de burla, antes de darles deliberadamente la espalda.

─Eso espero, oí de los otros invitados que el evento principal será una gran obra de teatro ─usó la misma ironía─. ¿Algo de drama, como Shakespeare?

─Será una gran función.

Cuando la familia llegó al lugar, se sintieron inmediatamente intimidados por la grandiosidad de la arquitectura, la imponencia de los medios de transporte de los asistentes y la exquisitez con la que todos vestían. Miroku y Kohaku habían escogido pulcros trajes, Sango le había prestado a Rin su mejor vestido negro, con mangas hasta la mitad del antebrazo y una falda a media pierna y las joyas heredadas de su madre. Ella por su parte había escogido el mejor traje de color crema que tenía en su armario. De todas formas no se comparaban al resto de las mujeres, que apenas disimulaban para voltear a verlas de una forma un tanto burlona. Tanto Sango como Rin se sentían incómodas, especialmente la menor, que no dejaba de tocarse unos mechones del negro cabello que le caían rizados, separados del resto del peinado recogido.

─Lo sabía, será difícil encajar aquí ─le susurró la joven mujer a su pareja, que la tocó disimuladamente con el codo, dedicándole una mirada de confianza y complicidad.

En realidad, aquello no era tarea difícil para Miroku, tenía un encanto natural para ser aceptado en cualquier tipo de círculo social, se adaptaba fácilmente y se mostraba con altivez, como si hubiera estado en ese tipo de sitio durante toda su vida. Algunas jóvenes atraídas por su chispa no podían evitar dedicarle coquetas sonrisas, que ponían a sango más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y le hacían arrepentirse de haber aceptado el capricho de sus hermanitos menores. Kohaku se mantenía callado, caminando detrás de la pareja y Rin caminaba un tanto más atrás, sonriendo anonadada por la ornamentación con hermosas telas blancas, las columnas cilíndricas que estaban cerca de las paredes del hall y los exquisitos lienzos que destacaban en aquellas paredes. Con ello, trataba de olvidarse de la vergüenza. Tiraba del brazo de Kohaku y le decía "oh, mira esto, mira eso otro". Dejaba en evidencia quién era.

Pero más temprano que tarde, su sensación de estar en el paraíso se disipó. Ella y Kohaku decidieron separarse por un momento de sus hermanos mayores, paseando por las zonas menos concurridas y siguiendo los pasillos hasta llegar a una galería exterior, bordeada por columnas, que daba a una espléndida piscina, la cual parecía más bien una fuente gigante, iluminada desde abajo con luces cambiantes. Mientras caminaba con el muchacho junto a las gruesas y pulidas columnas para poder acercarse y ver mejor, ambos pudieron notar al empresario hablando amenamente con una muchacha bajita de pelo blanco y piel de porcelana. Rin se sintió incómoda de verlo interactuar con alguien más, no entendía por qué, pues sabía que una de las habilidades más importantes de un hombre de negocio precisamente es hablar. Tal vez inconscientemente creía o deseaba ser la única amiga ¡pero eso era algo ridículo! ¡Se conocían hacía tan poco tiempo! Sin darse cuenta, se fue escondiendo junto a su "hermano" tras una de las columnas, pero no alcanzaban a oír la conversación. ¿Desde cuándo habían pasado de ser comensales a espías?

Como si nada, él levantó la vista en dirección a ellos, su mirada de ro era fuerte, imposible de evadir y ya no pudieron seguir fingiendo que no estaban ahí. Aclarándose la garganta e intentando aparentar la mayor normalidad, ambos salieron de su improvisado escondite y saludaron a la distancia. Ambos jovencitos se habían sonrojado. Sesshoumaru se despidió amablemente de la cica blanca, para caminar directamente hacia ello.

─Rin-san, Kohaku, sea bienvenidos ─saludó con su usual altivez─ espero que estén disfrutando de su visita a mi hogar.

─Oh, su casa es hermosa, parece un palacio de cuento de hadas ─dijo ella entusiasmada y sin pensarlo, para luego recuperar la compostura, todavía sonrojada.

─A mis hermanos y a mí nos encanta, Sesshoumaru-sama ─saludó el muchacho de pelo castaño con na inclinación─, su personal es sumamente amable y atento y la comida es deliciosa.

─Nos robamos unos cuantos bocadillos de la mesa de dulces ─bromeó la muchachita como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

─Podría decirles a mis sirvientes que aparten una bandeja especialmente para ustedes ─sonrió muy levemente, para luego borrar el gesto de su rostro.

─Oh, por favor, no se moleste ─acotó Kohaku.

─¿Han venido solos?

─Nuestros hermanos están dentro ─acotó su empleado─, escuchamos entre los pasillos que el jardín era hermoso y quisimos salir a comprobarlo.

─¿Así que les gusta la piscina? Es normal, comienza a hacer calor ─intentó bromear, aunque no era su fuerte─. Sin embargo deberían entrar, pronto oscurecerá y se dará paso a la apertura oficial.

Rin se empequeñeció, no quería ir adentro y en los días que llevaban conversando, el hombre la había observado l suficiente como para darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

─¿Sucede algo malo?

─No, Sesshoumaru-sama, no es nada.

─Pueden confiar en mí. No estaré plenamente conforme si algo incomoda a mis invitados.

Ella sintió que la envolvía una sensación cálida y extraña al oír sus palabras.  
─No es nada de importancia, simplemente que Sango me prestó este vestido ─se apretaba las manos─ y es hermoso, pero no encaja con el atuendo del resto de sus invitados.

─¿Sólo es eso? ─él sonrió con suficiencia y altanería, mirándola desde arriba, como si ella acabara de decir la mayor idiotez del mundo. A sus ojos, lucía muy bien, tenía expuesta la cantidad justa de piel como para que su embriagante esencia se distribuyera por los aires, mejor que la de cualquier otra invitada y era muy sencillo, acorde con su personalidad, oscuro, para que no llamara la atención de ningún otro depredador. Per prefería ver su sonrisa sencilla que esa cara de incomodidad.

─Tal vez se pueda hacer algo al respecto. Habrá una función de canto y una de teatro y pedimos prestadas unas cuantas ropas para las artistas que estarán en escena. Nunca suelen usar la mitad de lo que se les trae, pero apuesto a que habrá alguna ropa acorde para ti ¿Qué dices? ¿te gustaría probar?

Ella se sonrojó todavía más, aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón deseaba probarse alguna de las prendas, que debían ser espléndidas. Sin embargo ¿no estaría pareciendo una vil interesada?

─Rin… le habló su hermano, que pensaba de una manera más o menos parecida.

─¿No será ninguna molestia? ─aventuró ella.

─Claro que no. Vengan conmigo, habilitamos algunas habitaciones del piso superior como camerinos, le pediré a alguna empleada que los acompañe hasta allá.

Ambos se miraron con ciertas dudas, pero como él ya se iba, no pudieron más que seguirle el paso dentro, al pie de una escalera curva que tenía salida directa al jardín.

─Esperen aquí un momento ─él se fue por un pasillo lateral tenuemente iluminado con lámparas en forma de vela, paralelo a la galería y con ventanales por toda su longitud. Mientras esperaban al hombre, ambos vieron venir del extremo opuesto a un muchacho de pelo blanco, de poco más de la estatura de Rin. Les dedicó una mirada que les causó algo de incomodidad y luego pasó sin más junto a ellos y giró para salir en dirección al jardín, con una copa en la mano.

─No me imaginé que habría otros invitados jóvenes ─comentó el chico─ ¿Tú crees que serán sus familiares o algo así?

─Quién sabe ─ella se quedó tarareando una melodía hermosa de violín que llegaba desde el hall, momentos más tarde vio al dueño de casa volver con una empleada de cabelo castaño claro y ojos llamativos, verdes como esmeraldas, vestida con un pulcro traje mate, que combinaba perfectamente con el color de las paredes y los amplios escalones junto a los cuales ellos estaban de pie.

─Rin-san, ella es Rouko Ayame, una de las mejores de mi personal, deja que te acompañe a los vestidores.

La chica apenas unos años mayor saludó con una reverencia.  
─Espero que esté teniendo una hermosa velada, señorita, sígame, por favor, la ayudaré con su vestuario ─con un gesto, indicó hacia las escaleras.

A ella le inspiró confianza, así que la siguió, sin poder evitar ver su reflejo en cada uno de los pulidos escalones. Se preguntó cuántas horas debían pasar los empleados limpiando aquel palacio encantado. Sin embargo, Ayame parecía encantada con su trabajo, ya que exhibía una sonrisa confiada. "Yo también estaría así de orgullosa si pudiera tener contacto con celebridades del mundo del arte", pensó agradecida.

El peliblanco miró a las muchachas ascender un par de escalones, para luego volverse a su empleado.  
─Kohaku, por favor, llévame hasta tus hermanos mayores, me gustaría saludarlos mientras esperan a Rin-san.

Él asintió y ambos caminaron de regreso al hall, donde era difícil distinguir a su familia, entre tanta gente.

Como no conocían a nadie y los chicos los habían dejado a solas, a Sango y Miroku les pareció buena idea probar algo de los cocteles que se ofrecían en una amplia mesa adornada. La bebida los haría sentirse algo más livianos. Cuando llegaron, no presaron atención a un joven de cabello plateado y casi chocaron con él.

─Fíjense por dónde caminan ─les espetó con muy poca educación, resultando totalmente disonante su aspecto arreglado.

Sango, que no tenía muchas pulgas, iba a contestarle que cuidara su lengua, pero entonces reparó en la acompañante del muchacho y se quedó boquiabierta, escapando las palabras de su boca. La chica de cabello azabache se quedó anonadada también y casi echó la copa que llevaba en la mano, soltando una expresión de sorpresa de sus labios entreabiertos.

─¿Profesora Sango?

─¿Kagome?

Ambas esbozaron sonrisas de agradable sorpresa y pronunciaron al unísono:  
─¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Inuyasha miraba a su pareja con una ceja arqueada, preguntándose de qué se había perdido.

Rin se sorprendió de la acústica al llegar al segundo piso. Ayame le contó que había balcones interiores porque el señor era amante de los espectáculos interiores, al estilo de los teatros antiguos, eso explicaba mucho de la arquitectura. Lo único que faltaba allí eran unas buenas butacas y sería un teatro, pensó. Sólo una vez había conseguido viajar con su padre a la ciudad y conseguido ver una obra junto a su familia en un gran auditorio, aunque por supuesto, había sido muy pequeña y la memoria era borrosa. Pero allí en el fondo, había un vestigio. Al caminar por los pasillos superiores se dejó asombrar por las lámparas antiguas y la alfombra púrpura. Se detuvieron ante una de las últimas puertas a la derecha y entraron a una habitación blanca y muy amplia, que tenía muebles de apariencia antigua, pintados de blanco y sofás de cuero blanco. La luz era muy brillante y dentro había tres chicas que se estaban maquilando frente a un gran espejo oval mientras cuchicheaban. Una tenía puesto un vestido azul marino adornado con pequeñas perlitas en el mismo tono en toda su falda, la otra, tenía un vestido entallado, encorsetado y de amplia falda, llena de bordados y detalles en color dorado, que recordaba a la estética europea de siglos anteriores. En una esquina, había dos percheros metálicos llenos de ropas de lo más diversas.

─Usted tiene una figura muy delicada, señorita, déjeme ayudarla a elegir algo acorde ─comentó Ayame.

Mientras elegían la vestimenta, las jóvenes se voltearon para preguntarle a Rin qué número iba a dar esa noche. Ella se puso muy nerviosa y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue decir que era amiga de la familia de Sesshoumaru. Aquello fue de mal en peor, ellas se mostraron sorprendidas, le preguntaron de qué familia provenía, a qué negocios se dedicaban, desde hacía cuánto tiempo conocía a Sesshoumaru y muchas otras cosas.

Afortunadamente, ella y la empleada se decidieron y Rin fue a cambiarse rápidamente tras un biombo. El elegido fue un vestido sencillo, de color rojo cereza, formado por varias capaz de gasa que caían como pétalos y era sujetado a los hombros por dos tirantes con figuras ricamente elaboradas de strass, que no disonaban con las joyas de Sango. Salió de prisa, casi tropezando con sus propios pasos para evitar que la entrevista continuara. Ya lejos de la incomodidad, y mientras avanzaba e dirección a la escalera, comenzó a sentirse como si fuera un hada. Bajó con cuidado cada escalón, cuando estaba a la mitad, miró en dirección al hall. Sesshoumaru estaba entre la gente, pero era fácil distinguirlo de los otros. Él se giró como si supiera que ella estaba ahí y le dedicó una larga mirada. A la muchacha le pareció que sus ojos resplandecían.


End file.
